Kingdom of Homestuck
by blackkitten13
Summary: Four friends dream of exploring other worlds. But when their home is destroyed and they're scattered, they're in for a little more adventure than they bargained for. Mysteries, new worlds, and monsters galore, follow what happens when John and Dave embark on a journey to find Rose and Jade, as well as figure what what this mysterious Keyblade is. And why did it chose them?
1. Awaken

**Chapter One: Awaken**

* * *

 ** _I've been having these weird thoughts lately... Like, is any of this for real or not?_**

* * *

Two steady heartbeats could be clearly heard as two bodies sank into the inky blackness of the water. The bubbles trailing after them blocked their faces from view. The two boys soon fell from the water and onto a dark platform with a soft thud, with each on the opposite end. The first boy was the quickest to recover. After a minute, the other followed.

The first boy could be described as a kid with black messy hair. He had a few buckteeth, and a pair of rectangular glasses to hide his sapphire eyes. His outfit consisted of a white shirt with a picture of what appears to be a bright green ghost of sorts on it, brown shorts, a belt, and white sneakers.

The second boy had platinum blonde hair that seems to give off the appearance of being windswept. He seemed to be taller than the first boy, even with their distance apart at the moment. He wore a red-sleeved baseball t-shirt with a scratched record on the front, black jeans, and black sneakers. His bright, ruby eyes would be visible if they weren't impaired by the pair of dark aviator sunglasses he wore to hide them. Both of the boys appeared to be thirteen.

Before either boy could take a step forward, there was a flash of bright light. A large flock of birds for some odd reason flew up from the platform, scattering their feathers everywhere. The platform was revealed to be the image of a young girl taking a bite from an apple. The black-haired boy laughed.

"I'm going to guess that this was you, huh Dave?" he said. Dave Strider crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just because of the whole 'bird incident' you think that everything that has to do with birds is just because of me? Seriously, Egbert?" John Egbert laughed again.

"You do have a lot of bird pictures in your room." Dave rolled his eyes from behind his shades.

"Shut up."

" _So much to do, so little time…_ " echoed out a feminine voice. Both Dave and John looked around. There was no one. " _Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?_ "

"Egbert, are we being questioned by a disembodied voice?"

"I think so…" replied John, taking a few steps forward. Dave followed in pursuit to meet his friend in the center of the platform. Suddenly, three stone pedestals rose up from around the two. A shield shimmered into existence on one of them.

" _Power sleeps within you…_ " the voice repeated. A blue staff appeared on another pedestal. " _If you give it form…_ " A metal sword appeared on the final pedestal. "I _t will give you strength. Choose well._ " John looked around at all three items.

"I think we're supposed to chose one," he stated.

"No shit," Dave responded. He turned on his heel and took the sword in his hands. John raised an eyebrow.

" _The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction_ ," said the voice once more as soon as Dave's fingers touched it. " _Is this the power you choose, David Strider?_ " Dave looked up into the darkness. How did the voice know his full name?

"Uh… yeah?" The sword disappeared from his hands as soon as the words left his mouth.

"A sword?" John asked. "Really?" Dave looked over at him.

"Hell yeah. My bro uses them. Swords are cool." John rolled his own eyes before looking at the two remaining choices. He walked over to the staff, taking it in his hands.

" _The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek, Jonathan Egbert?_ " the voice asked. John nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah," he answered. The staff vanished from his hands. The remaining weapon shimmered and disappeared.

" _Your paths are set. You've chosen to give up the power of the guardian. You've chosen the powers of the warrior and mystic. Are you ready to continue?_ " Dave and John exchanged a look.

"Yes," the pair said in unison. The three stones suddenly sank into the floor, crumbling to pieces. The ground shook, and the edges of the platform crumble off before finally, the platform shattered. The boys fell through the darkness. They would have been falling through that darkness forever if it wasn't for another platform. This time it depicted a girl in a beautiful silver ball gown. Dave got to his feet, pulling up John with him.

"You alright?" John asked.

"Yeah," Dave replied. "Now what the fuck is going on?" John shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm as confused as ever."

" _You gained the power to fight,_ " the voice interrupted once more. In a flash, the items the boys had chosen appeared in their dominant hands. Dave balanced the sword in his hands before slashing the air in front of him with it.

"This isn't too bad…" Strider muttered under his breath before raising his tone. "At least I don't have a stick."

"Hey!" said John, holding the staff in his hands.

" _Alright boys,_ " said the disembodied voice. _"Time to quit quarrelling amongst yourselves and use the power I gave you to protect yourself and others._ "

"Easy for you to say… I have a stick."

"So you admit it's a super shitty stick," Dave added. John groaned as Dave turned to face him. As both had become distracted, neither John or Dave realized that there was a shadow slithering along the floor that didn't belong to either of them. The shadow rose up, causing John to take notice of it.

"What is that?" he asked. Dave turned and watched as the creature slithered between them, with its large yellows eyes, twitching antennae, and deformed hands and feet. John knelt down to its level. "Aw, it's kinda cute, isn't it?"

"Kill it," Dave said almost immediately. John looked up at Dave with a curious look. "Fucking kill it." He raised the sword before stabbing it down into the creature. It disappeared into a simple shadow before fading away completely. John stood up.

"You didn't have to do that."

"It looks evil. Like a psychopathic killer."

"How do you know that?"

"Trust me, Egbert. I know." Dave leaned over to get a glance behind John. "I also fucking know that there are more behind you." John turned. More of the shadow creatures had appeared. And they looked angry.

"There will be times you have to fight," the mystery voice instructed. "Keep your light burning strong." Both John and Dave stood back to back with each other as the shadows creeped up closer. Eyes narrowed from behind both pairs of glasses the boys wore. Soon, both sword and staff were swinging at the creatures, turning them back into simple shadows.

* * *

John wiped the sweat off his brow as he hit the last one over the head.

"Was I right or was I right?" asked Dave, John sighed.

"You were right," he answered.

"Now, what do we know?"

"The shadows are dangerous."

"Exactly." Dave went to turn on his heel and head back toward John, but found himself unable to move. He looked down and his eyes widened. A black void had opened up underneath him and had begun to act like quicksand. John noticed this and began to run over. He wasn't to far when he became caught in the black void himself. The pair struggled to get themselves free, but to no avail. They watched as each other sank into the inky blackness once more, drowning in it.

* * *

"Dave. Dave. Dave~" Dave blinked his eyes open. Squatting down beside him was John. Dave sat up. The pair were on another platform, this time a multicolored platform with three silhouettes.

"John, I can smell food on your breath," said Dave. "Back up." John stood, pulling Dave up with him. The boys finally took notice to the white door in front of them. Dave stood up and walked over to it. He began pulling on the handles. "I can't get it open." JOhn walked up beside him.

"Can I try it?" he asked. Dave shrugged.

"Be my guest. But you and I are the same bodywise and I don't think you could-" John grabbed the handle and pulled. The door opened with a click. "Open it." John laughed as he walked into the door. Dave followed after. To their surprise, it was a white room.

"What's this?" John asked, running a hand along on of the walls. Dave shrugged.

"Yo, voice! What the hell?"

" _Hold on. This is important… I think,_ " said the voice. " _The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself. I need to make sure that it's you_."

"Go ahead," said John.

" _What do you want out of life?_ "

"To be strong," Dave answered.

" _To be strong, huh? Er… What are you afraid of?_ "

"Uh… being indecisive," John said.

" _Being indecisive? Is that really so frightening? Okay. This last question is for both of you. What's most important to you?_ " John and Dave exchanged glances.

"Friendship," they said in unison.

" _You want friendship. You want to be strong. You're afraid of being indecisive_ ," said the voice as they recalled the answers. " _Okay. I know it's you two. Your adventure begins in the dead of night. Your road won't be easy, but a rising sun awaits your journey's end_."

"That makes no sense," Dave said.

" _The day you will open the door is both far off and very near._ "

"You're right," John whispered. "This voice doesn't make any sense…" Suddenly, a flash of white light caused both boys to cover their eyes.

When it disappeared, John and Dave were standing on another platform. On it was a picture of a sleeping woman clutching a rose. The pair walked across the platform and are surrounded by Shadows.

"You've got to be kidding me," Dave muttered. "Seriously?!"

"Dave, you're losing your cool…" John added as they began to fight the shadows. Dave looked over at him as he stabbed a shadow.

"I hate these things, Egbert. I hate them so fucking much." John stared over at Dave. What kind of beef could he have against these shadows anyway?"

Soon, all the shadows were defeated. A light shined down on the edge of the platform, producing stairs of stained glass. Dave and John walked forward to them.

"Do you think we can walk on it?" John asked. Dave shrugged.

"Let's see." He put a hand on John's back before pushing him onto the stairs. "Yeah. We can walk on them." John shot a look back at Dave as he began to climb the stairs. Both boys began to walk on the glass, unaware of where they were going.

* * *

The pair finally reached the top of the stairs, which had ended at another platform. It depicted a woman in a yellow dress and a hideous monster.

"How many of these things are we going to see?" Dave asked as the stairs vanished behind him. "Hey, voice. You gonna answer?"

" _The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes,_ " said the voice.

"Dave, it's being cryptic again," John said. He turned to look at his shadow. He took a few steps forward, but his shadow remained in place. As did Dave's. Eventually, both shadows pulled themselves from the ground. Dave turned to watch the living shadows.

" _But don't be afraid. And don't forget…_ " The voice was cut off as the shadows began to meld and twist together. Both John and Dave cringed. It became a mass of a tentacle-like body.

"Dude, that is fucking gross," Dave said.

"It's disturbing…" John added. They backed up and away from the creature until they reached the edge of the platform. John almost fell over the edge, but Dave grabbed his hand and pulled him back up.

"We got to fight it."John looked over at Dave.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Hey, we took on those shadows, didn't we?"

"Yeah, but this is different!"

"Don't be a baby, Egbert." Dave sprinted at the creature, sword tightly in his hand. John sighed before gripping his staff tightly and following Dave in pursuit. The creature's glowing yellow eyes stared down at them with malice.

The creature summoned a ball of dark, violent energy and punched the floor. The boys trembled as a void of darkness appeared on the floor, summoning several Shadows. John swallowed the lump of fear forming in his throat before swinging his staff at them. Dave went around to attack the creature, while it began targeting John.

"Dave!" John shouted.

"I got this, Egbert!" Dave shouted back. "Just keep trying not to die!"

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Dave laughed as the creature punched the ground again. He took his chance. Dave raised his sword. He brought it down on the monster's wrist. The creature looked over at him. Dave jumped back as John defeated the last shadow.

"Do you think we can take him?" John asked. Dave shrugged. As the two boys stood back-to-back with each other, their weapons vanished from their hands.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Dave muttered as the creature loomed over the two boys. The creature slammed its hands into the ground, narrowly missing John and Dave by a hair. John fell onto the ground from the force of the blow. Dave lowered to pull John up, but collapsed due to another hit from the monster. A dark void appeared underneath the pair. It began to pull them in, as if it were quicksand. In a mass effort to escape, John and Dave began to try and pull away.

"-But don't be afraid," the voice said as the boys continued to sink in deeper. They were up to their knees. "You hold the mightiest weapon of all." The boys couldn't escape. Soon, they were sinking in deeper and quicker until a single, grasping hand was lost into the dark abyss. "So don't forget…" The darkness wrapped its last threads around two pairs of frightened eyes. Dave Strider and John Egbert were engulfed in the darkness.

 _"You are will open the door."_


	2. Here On The Island

**Chapter Two: Here On The Island**

* * *

Dave Strider sat up in a cold sweat. He blinked his ruby eyes, his heart still racing. He sighed as he looked around his room. He was in bed. It was just a dream. He slid his shades on and looked out the window. The sun was rising over the horizon. A beautiful morning on the Skaian Islands. Dave went to lay back down, hopefully to get back to bed. However, a loud knock on the door said otherwise. Dave groaned as the knock repeated itself.

"Dave," said a voice on the other side. "Dave. Out of bed. Now."

"Go away, Bro," Dave said. That's when he heard the door open. He looked over to see his older brother. "Out."

"My place. My rules," Bro responded as he walked over to Dave's bed. Dave turned back away from him.

"Summer. Sleep." There was a tug on Dave's bed before the blanket that was wrapped around him was torn off. Dave sat up, his eyes narrowed. "Gimme a break."

"Dave. No chick likes a lazy ass." Dave swung his legs over his bed.

"No. I need sleep. I had this stupid dream with this huge fucking black shadow thing." Dave cringed. "I just want a normal nap. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-" Smack. Dave put a hand on the back of his head as he looked up at his brother.

"Quit dreaming." Bro turned to leave the room. "I'm pretty sure your friends are waiting for you. Hurry up before that Rose girl gets here or I'm sending you out in your ass out there in your underwear." Dave frowned as Bro left the room. He sighed before looking out his apartment window. Being so high up on the top floor allowed a perfect for the far off the coast of the town. The island with its mystery inhabitant. It belonged to an explorer of some sort. But nobody had seen him in years. Many rumors had circulated around why. The stark white building in which he lived in seemed to be in perfect condition. But Dave and his friends know the truth. Someone still lived on the island. And they were going to visit her, like they always did.

Dave shook his head as he reached over for his shades and slid them on. Time to get the hell out of bed.

* * *

A young man stood waiting by the docks. Today just happens to be the first day of summer vacation, and he was getting ready to head over to the island off of the coast. He dropped down in the small boat of his that was tied to the port. His head picked up when he heard the sound of rushing footsteps behind him. John Egbert looked up as Dave came running over. He straightened up.

"Hey, Dave," John said with a grin as dave came to a stop. "You slept in late too, huh?"

"Yeah," answered Dave. "My bro forced me out of bed. You?"

"Rose." Dave nodded as he dropped down in John's boat. "She got up early and is already there. She wouldn't stop pestering me until I got out of bed."

"Cool." Dave looked out at the water as John began to unite the boat. "Hey, Egbert." John hummed as the rope dropped into the boat. "You have a weird dream last night?" John looked over at Dave.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Did it have shadows and a weird voice?"

"Yeah."

"Was I in it?"

"Yeah, you were! You had a-"

"I had a sword with me that I stabbed the first shadow with." John looked over at Dave with a curious look. "I had the same goddamn dream."

"That's weird." John grabbed the oars from the boat. "Do you think it was a dream?" Dave shrugged.

"Who knows?"

"We should hurry. They're waiting." Slowly, the pair began to head towards the island.

* * *

The boat lurched as it the makeshift dock. John and Dave jumped out. John reached down and pulled out the rope, tying up the boat.

The pair walked over to the white, tall tower that stood nearby. John shielded his eyes from the sun as he looked up.

"Do you think she's still asleep?" he asked. Dave shrugged. He put his hands around his mouth.

"Hey! Har-" he began to call out, before hearing the sound of feet hitting the sand. Both boys turned as someone came running towards them. They tackled John in a hug with a large grin.

"John! Dave!" they said enthusiastically before pulling away,! revealing their full appearance.

It was a young girl of about age thirteen, the same age as the boys. She had long black hair that seemed to be rather messy, and a pair of round glasses over her bright green eyes. Like John, he had a pair of buck teeth. She wore a black baseball sleeved tee with a blue atom on the front. She wore a long, light brown skirt that had buttons along the side. A black belt was around her waist, and she wore black sneakers. Jade Harley laughed a little bit as John righted himself out.

"Hey guys," she said. "It's great to see you!"

"You too, Jade," John greeted.

"'Sup, Harley," said Dave. "Where's Rose at?"

"Oh," said Jade, her smile relaxing. "She's over by the raft. Come on! I've been working on it for a while!" Jade turned on her heel and began walking down along in the direction she came in. She turned back for a brief second. "Come on!" She motioned for Dave and John to follow her. The boys exchanged a look before following after Jade. They only went for a few meet in silence before John sparked a conversation.

"Hey, Jade, what was your hometown like?" he asked. "You know, where you grew up." Jade sighed.

"I've told you before, I don't remember," she replied. "Grandpa and I always were travelling."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing." There was a pause.

"You ever want to go back?" Dave asked after a while.

"Hmm," Jade hummed. "Well, I'm happy here."

"Really…?"

"But you know... I wouldn't mind going to see all those places again!"

"I'd like to see them too," John added. "Along with any other worlds out there. I wanna see 'em all!" Jade laughed.

"So what're we waiting for?" said Jade as she turned to face the boys.

"Hey!" another voice called out. The trio stopped as someone walked towards them.

It was a girl. She had short blonde hair that was held back with a black headband and scheming violet eyes. She wore a white shirt with an evil purple squid on the front, a purple skirt and darker violet flats. Rose Lalonde walked up to her friends with a log wrapped tightly under her arm.

"Aren't you guys forgetting about me?" said Rose. "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." She tossed the log over to John. He caught it, but the weight of it caused him to fall over onto the sand. Rose laughed as she walked up to them. "And you're just as lazy as he is, Dave!"

"So you finally noticed?" said Dave, sarcasm apparent in the statement. "Fine. We'll finish it together." Jade giggled.

"I'll race you!" she said, causing attention to fall on her. "All three of you!"

"Huh? Are you kidding?" Jade shook her head.

"Ready? Go!" John pushed the log off of him. Dave and John glanced at each other before John leaped up and the two began racing across the beach. Jade and Rose followed them, straight to the hidden cove in which their raft was hidden.

* * *

Rose and Jade dug their heels into the sand, pushing the logs they had collected earlier together. They looked up to see Dave and John on the other side, pushing them into a firm position. The four stood up.

"Hmm…" Jade hummed. "It looks we're missing a few things." She looked up at the boys. "Can you guys gather the rest of the supplies?" There was no response.

"Guys, are you listening to me?" Dave looked over at Jade and nodded.

"Yeah, we heard you, Harley," he said. Jade grinned.

"Okay, here's what you need to go find. We need two more logs, a cloth for the sail, a rope to bind the other half together. Rose found one earlier. Bring everything back here. I'm counting on you!"

"You're not coming?" John asked.

"Someone needs to put this thing together," said Rose. "And we spent all morning working on it." John put his hands up.

"I get it." He and Dave turned back towards the beach. "See ya!"

* * *

Dave and John walked along the beach, looking for anything that could have washed up from the mainland. Dave held the logs over his shoulder. John held another one in his arms.

"On a scale of one to impossible," said Dave, "Are any of the junk we need really gonna wash up on the beach? I mean, what kinda guy just throws a sail and a rope off of the coast? No one, that's who." John shrugged.

"I'm just thinking it's impossible for you to carry the log like that," he replied.

"That's 'cause I'm amazing, Egbert." John stopped as Dave turned, walking backwards.

"Dave-"

"There's just something you don't get about Striders."

"Dave-"

"We just work like th-" Dave sentence was cut off when his foot got caught on something behind him. He fell flat on his back onto the sand. "That…" John ran over and pulled Dave to his feet.

"I warned you."

"No, you didn't."

"I tried."

"What the hell made me fall on my ass?" John shrugged as the boys looked behind Dave. Sitting there was a large, white dog. It wouldn't have been a problem… if the dog didn't have any eyes. Dave raised an eyebrow.

"You see the Slender-Hound, right?" he asked. John nodded. The boys exchanged a glance before looking back at the silent dog. In a split second, they began sprinting back towards the cove.

* * *

John and Dave came to a screeching stop near the raft, dropping their haul down next to Jade and Rose, who were busy untangling a cord of rope.

"You two are back earlier than expected," said Rose, putting the rope down. "Do you have the other things we asked you to get?"

"Uh…" John stuttered. "No. We don't. We kinda ran into something on the beach. It also kinda freaked us out, and we ran back here."

"You freaked out," said Dave, "I just followed you so you wouldn't look like an idiot."

"Right…" John shook his head. "Anyway, there's something on the beach!" Rose crossed her arms over her chest, taking on of her hands to her head.

"Did this creature happen to be white and furry? Like a dog?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Rose and Jade exchanged a look before laughing.

"What the heck is so funny?" Dave asked as Jade stood.

"That was no creature, silly!" Jade said as she put her fingers to her lips. A long, high-pitched whistle came from in between them. "HERE BOY!"

"Jade? What're you doing?" John asked.

"Just watch." Jade whistled again. "BEC! HERE, BOY!" In a split second, there was a green flash from beside Jade, causing the two boys to jump back. Sitting next to Jade was the dog from before. Jade placed a hand on its head, petting it.

"Harley, what the hell is that thing?" Dave asked. "It looks weird." Jade looked up at Dave.

"He's not a thing," she stated. "He's my dog. Becquerel. I like to call him Bec."

"That's your dog…?" John asked curiously. Jade nodded. There was a pause. "He's pretty weird…"

"I had the same notion this morning," Rose said. "When I had the fortune at be greeted by him before I could get Jade's attention."

"My dog is not weird," said Jade. "He's a good dog. See?" She turned to Bec. "Give it here, Bec." The dog opened his mouth, dropping two items that it previously held. "He even brought what you two didn't get." The girls stood up.

"So," said Dave, "Let's put this shit together." There were several agreements as the four began to build their makeshift raft.

* * *

Dave tied off the last bit of rope and stood back beside the others.

"Done," he said just before John yawned.

"Tired already?" Jade asked. "Want to call it a day?" John nodded.

"Yeah, let's go home," he said. Jade nodded.

"Alright. It is getting pretty late. I guess we'll finish up tomorrow!"

"That sounds like a pleasant idea," said Rose as the four looked at their work.

* * *

Soon, the sun began to set. Dave, John, Jade, and Rose rest on the small island across the bridge and stared out at the ocean. John, Jade and Rose sit on the tree at the end of the dock as Dave leaned against it, his arms folded.

"So, Harley's places are out there somewhere, right? Like everywhere she's been," he asked as they stared out at the horizon. John and Rose looked over and him as Jade put her hands on her knees, shrugging.

"Could be," said Rose. "We'll never know by staying here."

"But how far can a raft take us?" John asked.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else."

"So, suppose we get to another world," Jade said with a giggle. "What would you do there?" Rose shrugged.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it." John began to rock back and forth on the trunk of the tree. Rose sighed. "It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could've just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" Dave shrugged.

"I don't know," he said. Dave grabbed the branch and pulled himself up onto the tree with the others.

"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Jade asked.

"Thanks to you. If we hadn't met you, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Jade, thanks."

"You're welcome."

* * *

The sun had sunken deep into the sky. It meant it was time for the four to turn in for the night. As they made their way down the docks, Rose tapped on Dave's shoulder. He turned to face her.

"Yeah, Lalonde?" he asked. Rose tossed something over to him, which he caught. It was a star-shaped fruit.

"You wanted one, didn't you?" Rose said.

"A starfruit? No. I didn't." Rose rolled her eyes as she walked on.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what."

"C'mon, I know you want to try it."

"What are you talking-" It only took a second to find out what Rose was implying. He threw the fruit back at Rose before following after the others.

The four ran down to the docks and said their goodbyes before heading off home. After all, tomorrow would be a very long day.

* * *

 _ **Next...**_

 **Chapter Three: Darkness Cascades**


	3. Darkness Cascades

**Chapter Three: Darkness Cascades**

* * *

The next day, Dave, John and Rose returned to the island first thing in the morning. Jade was waiting for them down by the Cove, the raft next to her.

"Hey guys!" Jade said with a smile. "You're here early."

"Yeah, well," said John with a yawn. "Rose can be very persuasive."

"She also owes me a new window," said Dave. Rose glanced over at him before clearing her throat. Dave ignored her as Jade laughed uncomfortably.

"Well uh…" said the girl. "I was thinking while I was waiting for you raft still needs a name. Any suggestions?"

"How about Highwind? I think that sounds pretty cool." Dave looked over at John. "What would you call it?" John snapped to attention.

"Me?" John asked before earning a nod. "Well... hm... Excalibur, I guess."

"Dude, that sounds stupid."

"Hey! And Highwind doesn't?"

"Don't diss the wind."

"I'm not!" Rose sighed, putting her face in her hands.

"Will you two stop bickering?" she said, bringing both of the boys to attention and away from their argument. "How about you two-"

"The usual?" Dave asked with an eyebrow raised. Rose nodded.

"Let's do it!" John said. The four headed over to a nearby wooden bridge. Jade sighed as she stood in front of Dave and John.

"I can't believe you two are arguing over this," she said before sighing. "Alright, I'll be the judge. The usual rules apply. Take any route you want…" She turned and pointed down the way. "First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins." She turned back.

"If I win, I'm captain of the ship," said Dave to John. "And if you win…"

"I get to share a star with Jade," said John. Dave didn't say a word. "Hey, are you telling me what Rose thinks is right?"

"No. I don't even know where she got the damn idea from." John laughed.

"Okay, so… deal? The winner gets to share a star with Jade." Dave held up his hands.

"What... No. Wait a minute…"

"Okay! On my count-" shouted Jade, interrupting the boys. Attention fell on her as John and Dave readied themselves. "Three! Two! One! Go!" Jade sliced through the air with her hand. Both Dave and John took off, racing across the bridge. The two were neck and neck until one of the boards on the bridge collapsed, sending John into the water below.

"Too bad, Egbert!" said Dave. He took his chance to run past the lookout tower and across the bridge. He ran up the hill towards the star tree, seeing John catching up to him. Dave quickly tagged the tree and raced back to the starting line. John got there a minute later.

"Aw, man," said John. "I lost…" Dave put a hand on his shoulder.

"Man, lighten up. It's just a name." John brushed off Dave's hand as they made their way back to the raft.

* * *

"Today we collect provisions for our trip! Rose and I are gonna see how much we can collect from my house," Jade instructed as they neared the raft.

"So, John and I are off the hook," Dave asked. Rose shook her head.

"This is a team effort, Dave," she reminded him. Dave waved her off. Rose sighed. "Let's see. Guys, you're looking for... One Seagull Egg, Three Mushrooms, Two Coconuts, Three Fish. That should keep… I mean, it should be enough on your end."

"Oh! And fill this up with Drinking Water," Jade added as she handed John an empty flask. "But not from the ocean! Trust me, it's too salty for us to drink."

"Alright…" said John. "Wait, you drank sea water?"

"Uh… Just go!" With a short nod, Dave and John headed off to fulfill the strange list they were given.

* * *

Dave and John wandered around the island before coming to a small waterfall that had a small, clear pond at its base. Dave was wading in the water, filling the flask.

"Hey, Dave," said John, trying to start a conversation.

"What?" Dave asked. John looked over at a nearby tree.

"Have you heard about the legendary power of the star fruit?" Dave stood up straight.

"Yeah, why?"

"They say if you share it with someone you really care for, it binds you together forever through eternity!"

"You're starting to sound like Harley." Dave turned to face John. "What's your point?"

"It's sweet. I gotta try it sometime when I find the right girl." Dave laughed.

"Yeah. When you find someone who actually likes you like that."

"Kinda how you like Jade?" Dave dropped the flask in the water.

"I do not. We're friends. End of story." He bent down to pick up the flask. "You gotta stop talking to Lalonde."

"Rose and I both think you like her. And it's true. Rose says it's the way you-"

"Egbert, stop talking before I throw this thing at your fucking head."

"Shutting up."

* * *

A little while later, the two boys were carrying their prizes in a bag John had found. John turned as he and Dave kept walking.

"Hey, Dave," he said. Dave rolled his eyes from behind his shades.

"What is it now, Egbert?" he asked.

"You wanna visit the Secret Place? You know, one last time before we leave?"

"Do you still know where it is?"

"Of course I do! I found it! C'mon!" John bounded off down towards the cliffs. Rolling his eyes, Dave put the bag on the ground and chased after.

* * *

Soon enough, both boys made it towards an opening in the cliffside. John motioned for Dave to follow. They slid through the hole and began walking through the tunnel. Tree roots had grown since they had last been here. They were lining the walls.

"Here we go!" said John as the tunnel opened out into a room. The walls were covered in three year old chalk drawings. The only light was from a small hole in the ceiling. John looked around the place.

"God, I'm gonna miss this."

"Miss what?" Dave asked. "It's just a cave we used play in when we were kids."

"And who says we still aren't?" John turned. "Oh hey! You remember this?" John lead Dave over to a drawing on the wall. It was crudely drawn of the four friends, each image drawn by the person's own hand. Dave pulled down his shades, allowing memories to come flooding back. He knelt down, his mind racing with the image of ten year olds scratching out images on the surface. He looked back at John, who was taking a look at a few of the other drawings. Dave picked up a rock and began craving against it. He stopped and stared at his work. His portrait was giving Jade's a star fruit.

"Rose was right, wasn't she?" Dave jumped up to see John behind him. He smacked the back of his head. "Ow! What?"

"You say nothing," said Dave quicky.

"Cross my h-" Suddenly, a noise from behind caused both boys to freeze. They turned. Behind them was a cloaked figure. "Who are you?"

"I've come to see the door to this world," said the stranger. Dave raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, purely confused for once by the strange words.

"This world has been connected."

"Wh-What are you talking about? John stuttered out.

"Tied to the darkness... Soon to be completely eclipsed." Dave spun a finger near his ear, pointing over to the stranger. John nodded in agreement.

"Well, whoever you are, knock it the fuck off," Dave snapped.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

"Huh?" John said, confused as ever. "What door?"

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little." Dave's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, yeah?" he said. "Well, you'll see. We're gonna get out of here and learn what's out goddamn there!"

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." Dave's hands balled up. He relaxed only when John nudged him Dave looked over to John as he gestured over to the back wall. A board was there. It resembled a door, but with no lock or doorknob. The two exchanged a look with each other before turning back to the stranger. But, the stranger in the shadows had vanished. John shook his head.

"Do you think we made that up?" he asked. Dave shrugged.

"You, maybe," he replied. "Me? Nah. I never hallucinate. Everything my eyes see are as real as the nose of your face." There was silence.

"Let's head back. I think the girls are waiting for us."

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

The duo quickly left the cave and returned to the raft with bag in hand. To their surprise, Jade was sitting on the raft. She was leaning against the mast, fiddling with something jingling in her hands. The boys walked up to her.

"What d'you got there, Jade?" John asked. Jade jumped at his voice, but seemed to be relieved when she saw John and Dave. She looked down at the item in her hands.

"This?" she asked. John nodded. "I'm making a necklace of thalassa shells. In the old days, sailors always wore thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage. See this?" She held the unfinished star-shaped charm out to them. "It's a charm to help us find each other if we ever get separated. The four of us will always be together." Jade stood up, sliding the charm in her pocket. "Did you get what I asked for?"

"Right here," said Dave as he held the bag up. Jade took it in her hands.

"Thanks, you guys! I found something today, too. Here, it's yours." She pulled a small bottle from her pocket, tossing it to Dave. He caught it and stowed it away. "Tired? Want to call it a day?"

"Yeah, let's get Lalonde and go home." Jade nodded.

"Okay, tomorrow's the big day. We should rest up!"

* * *

John and Rose had headed home as the sun started setting. However, Dave and Jade were sitting at the edge of the dock, looking at the scene before them.

"You know, Rose has changed," said Jade, breaking the silence. Dave hummed a bit as he looked over at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well…" Jade's sentence trailed off.

"Hey. Hey, Jade. You okay?"

"Dave, let's take the raft and go—just the two of us!" Dave's eyes grew wide.

"What?" Jade laughed.

"Just kidding." Dave laughed under his breath.

"What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, I swear."

"Maybe… You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here." She turned to him. "Right?" Dave nodded.

"Yeah."

"That's good." Jade paused. "Dave, promise me you won't ever change."

"Huh?" said Dave, as he had not been paying attention to Jade's statement. Jade stood up, looking out at the ocean. Dave stared up at her.

"I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great." Dave stood up as well, following Jade's gaze into the sunset. He bid her goodbye before heading off back home.

* * *

Later on that night, John Egbert sat in his bedroom. The room was dimly lit by the moonlight outside. John looked out his window.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," he muttered to himself. "Once we set sail, it will be amazing." John was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of thunder outside. He snapped to attention when sapphire eyes caught lightning flashing off near Jade's island. "A storm?" He straightened up suddenly. "Oh, no, the raft!" John opened up his window as quickly as he could. He climbed down and out of it, running towards the docks. John didn't notice when his phone went off by his bedside, revealing the message he had received.

* * *

 _turntechGodhead began pestering ectoBiologist_

 **TG: john. island. now.**

 **TG: bring something heavy.**

 _turntechGodhead has lost_ _connection_

* * *

John pushed off of his boat, tying it loosely to the island's docks. His eyes widened as he looked up at the sky. A large orb of pulsating energy was hanging low in the sky. Wind swirled around it.

"What the heck?" John muttered to himself. He jumped on the dock, but caught something in the corner of his vision. Two more boats were tied in the opposite end of the dock.

"Rose's boat. And Dave's!" John looked around, trying to find his friends. What he didn't notice was that in the dim landscape a pair of eyes emerged from the ground. The eyes illuminated the creature's body, its antennae wiggling as it scans its surroundings. John walked along the beach, with shadows appearing behind him. John stopped and turned, freezing. A great deal of Shadows were behind him now. They were the same ones he had seen in his dream.

"This isn't happening," he muttered. "This can't be happening." John braced himself as a shadow leapt after him.

"John!" shouted a voice. There was the sound of metal cutting through something. He opened his eyes to see a familiar figure standing in front of him. It was Dave, and his held a katana in his hands.

"Dave," said John breathlessly. "You're alright."

"No shit, I am," Dave replied. "And so are you, thanks to me. Dude, I thought I told you to bring something heavy." John raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't…" Dave groaned. He looked around and dropped the nearest blunt object into John's hands. It was a hammer.

"Use this and hit those shadows." John nodded as he followed Dave down the beach. They began to defend themselves against the attacking onslaught of shadows.

"Dave, do you know where Rose and Jade are?" John asked.

"What? Rose is here?" said Dave. John nodded. "Goddamn it. Haven't seen her or Harley."

"C'mon, we gotta find them." Dave nodded as the boys bounded down across the beach.

The duo ran over the dock, cutting down the shadows the best they could. Their weapons wouldn't work on them. And the further they ran, the more that appeared.

* * *

As the pair arrived on the bridge, they saw a familiar person staring up at the dark orb in the sky. They darted over to her. Rose Lalonde was standing still, as if ensnared by the orb.

"Rose!" shouted Dave, trying to get her attention. "Where's Jade? Did you see her?"

"The door has opened…" Rose muttered. The boys exchanged a look, each as confused as the other.

"What? Rose, you're not making any sense," said John. Rose turned to face the boys. Her purple orbs were crackling with excitement.

"The door has opened!" she repeated with a little more enthusiasm. "Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about? We've gotta find Jade!"

"Jade's coming with us!" Both sets of red and blue eyes widened. Rose grinned. "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents or family again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Rose held out her hand towards John and Dave.

"Rose…" said Dave uneasily. The entire situation was making him lose his cool, which was a rather difficult thing to do.

A pool of darkness formed at Rose's feet, its tendrils licking at where she stood, wrapping around her body. John rushed forward to save his friend, and the darkness grabs at him. Dave tried to pull John away, only to get caught as well. John still tried his best to reach toward Rose, but the weight of the darkness pulled both boys down. Rose's face was unchanging as both of her friends fails to grab her hand, the darkness proving too much. Darkness consumed them.

That was, until a light sparked before them. John turned, grabbing the closest body beside him. Dave wrapped his fingers tightly around John's arm. Being the stronger one, he pulled himself and John outwards towards the light. The duo reached out. The light enveloped them, bringing them back into reality.

* * *

Dave and John woke up back on the beach. Dave felt something in his hands. He looked down, allowing his eyes to grow even wider. His sword was gone. In its place was something different.

It was a large, key-like weapon. The blade was stark white with a thin black line tracing down the center. The teeth was shaped like half of a red gear, with half of a record in the center. The guard was thin and black. It was rounded at the end. A long black keychain extended from the hilt with a token that matched the teeth. The only difference is that it was a full gear. Dave looked over at John. His own hammer was gone, replaced by a weapon that was similar to Dave's.

The blade was a swirl of red and blue stripes. The teeth were curved off like the end of a hammer. It was colored with red, pink, blue, orange and green. On the other end was a sideways light blue 'E' shape that was held to the blade with a darker blue bar. The guard and handle were swirled with stripes of yellow and light blue. The chain for John was thick and blue, with a green ghost on a what looked like blue wisps of air as its two boys both held rocky expressions.

"Dave," John asked with uncertainty, "What just happened?" Dave shrugged.

"I have no clue," he answered. From behind Dave, more shadows crawled out of the depths.

"Look out!" John shouted as a Shadow leapt at them. John raised the blade and swung it at the creature. It came to quite a shock when the blade cut clean through, making the shadow disappear in a puff of smoke. Dave tightened his grip on the key in his hands as he smirked.

"Effective," he said. "I like it." Dave and John stood back to back as more shadows rose out of the darkness. Their new tools raised, John Egbert and Dave Strider began cutting through the shadows. Unfortunately, wave after wave kept coming.

John wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I can't keep this up!" he shouted over to Dave as he stabbed a shadow. "They keep coming."

"What do you say we do? I'm up for suggestions!" Dave shouted back. John's eyes searched through the darkness. He spotted a white door near the cliffs.

"Over there! Come on!" John sprinted over towards the door. Taking one last look at the Shadow horde, Dave chased after him.

The boys ran over to the door. They pried it open and ran inside before slamming the door shut behind them. John looked down at his key. In a flash of light, the large key in his hands had disappeared. Looking next to him, he had seen that Dave's had done the same.

"There goes defense," John muttered as he stood up. He looked around. "Isn't this our Secret Place?" Dave looked up at John and stood.

"Does it matter?" he said. "We have no way of killing those things." There was silence as. "Come on, let's head deeper in. Get away from the shadows." John nodded and followed Dave down the tunnel.

* * *

When they arrived at the room at the tunnel's end, they froze. Someone was already standing there.

"Jade!" John shouted as he ran forward to meet his friend. Dave walked up alongside him.

Jade Harley was standing heavily in front of the door-like wall of the cave. It looked like as if she was both in a deep trance and in great pain. A soft hum hung in the air as she slowly turns toward the boys, her once vibrant green eyes empty and weak with exhaustion.

"John…" she breathed out. "Dave…" Dave lowered his shades to make sure this wasn't a dream. No. This was reality. His eyes held a slight shock as he pushed his shades back up.

Jade staggered forward, reaching out one hand as the other clamped over her heart. Dave took a few steps forward to meet her. Suddenly, the door behind Jade gave away. A strong wind billowed forth from it. Dave dug his heels into the ground, covering his face as Jade lost her grip, flying toward him. He opened his arms to catch her, but just as she reached him, she vanished. Both boys were frozen in fear. But this fear is what caused them to lose their footing. The wind knocked the boys back and out of the cave.

The wind finally died down, sending both Dave and John into the beach. They laid there for a second before standing up in a hurry. The once dark blue sky had turned into a deadly purple shade. Large chunks of the island had broken off and had risen into the sky towards the dark orb.

"Whoa!" John said breathlessly. The orb loomed over them. Dark lightning cracked within its depths. The wind began to pick up, swirling around and catching rocks and bits of debris. A large creature loomed into front of the boys. It was the same creature from their dream.

The monster stared down at them through its black tendrils.

"We're royally screwed," he said. John looked down at his hand that once held the blade from earlier. He held it out in front of him. He prayed silently in his mind for it to come back. In a flash, the blade he once held in his hands had returned.

"I don't think we are," said John with a faint grin. "Just hold out the chain. I can't do this on my own."

"Since when can you?" Dave held out his hand, allowing his key to reappear. "So, round two?"

"Yup." The two boys sprinted at the creature that stood before them, blades held tightly in their hands.

Energy pulsed within the heart-shaped hole in the creature's torso. It released beams that target John. John rolled into the sand to avoid them, although it slowed down his progress to make it towards the monster. Dave reached it first.

Dave raised his key and released his attack on its arm. The creature stood, it's hands reaching out for the boys. It suddenly stopped. Dave jumped backwards, rejoining John by his side. begins attacking its arm, while dodging the beams of energy. The creature peered at the boys with its glowing yellow eyes. The was a stale silence between them all. The creature leaned forward clenching its hand into a fist, before slamming the fist into the ground, spewing darkness along the sandy floor. Shadows emerged from the dark pool. Dave raced and cut through them until he was once again up to the demon's wrist. He ran along its black arm. He watched as John battled the shadows from down below. He earned a nod from his friend before moving up towards the creature.

Dave made his way to the monster's shoulder. He slammed the key into the creature's face. The wind howled louder as the island crept further toward the orb of energy. Dave dropped to the ground beside John as the monster is pulled into the air. The wind whipping at them, the boys dug into the sand, trying to keep their balance.

"We're dead, aren't we?" John muttered as their blades reverted back to chains.

"I'm too young to die," Dave muttered. Their bodies tensed as the wind picked up enough to pull the boys upward. They slowly lost their grip. John Egbert and Dave Strider were pulled into the darkness of the world, just as the Skaian Islands was.

* * *

 **Dave: Ladies and gentlemen, this is the rap master, Dave Strider coming at you to give you the lowdown on what's coming up. Author, drop a beat.**

 **Kitten: Yeah, no.**

 **John: *drops the beat, earning a look from Author***

 **Dave: John and I are, where could we be? Taken from our home on the sea. But let's take a minute, and shift our gears. 'Cause there's another part of the story you need to hear. About a few friends and their missing Lady. The stars are going out, it's getting really crazy. So it's up to-**

 **Kitten: *covers Dave's mouth* Alright. Rap any further, I dare you. I want no spoilers for who I chose as Donald, Goofy, and Mickey.**

 **John: She has a point.**

 **Dave: Fine.**

 **Kitten: Alright. Normally I would tell you the title of the next chapter, but that would be spoilers~ So, I'll see you in a bit!**

 **John: In a bit?**

 **Kitten: Yeah. I missed last week's chapter, so to make up for it, the next chapter will be posted today as well.**

 **Dave: Spoilers!**

 **Kitten: Hush.**


	4. A Mission of Heart and Hope

**Chapter Four: Mission of Heart and Hope**

* * *

A young man of about age fifteen walked proudly through the hall of the castle in which he resided. His spiked blonde hair was held back by the triangular pink band that was wrapped around his head. His orange eyes were blocked away by his own shades, each half shaped like a scalene triangle. He wore a red-violet shirt with a pink heart imprinted on the center. The heart was broken in two, with one half being empty. He wore darker red-violet pants that came up to his knees and green shoes. One each of his hands were fingerless gloves of the lighter shade. Also of the dark, red-violet color was a belt around his waist. Hanging from the belt was a scabbard from which held a katana blade. His tool. His weapon.

Dirk Strider looked over at the animate brooms walking past. He paid them no mind. After all, he was going to greet a friend.

Dirk came to a stop in front of two double doors. He cleared his throat and knocked on it. There was no answer. Sighing, Dirk opened the door. He walked through into the chamber.

"Morning, m'lady," he said in a sarcastic tone as he walked down towards the throne at the end of the room. "How's it going this morn-" Dirk stopped. The throne was empty. No. This wasn't right. Dirk looked around the room.

"Jane! JANE! I swear to God if this is another one of your jokes… I am not going to get a pie to the face again!" he called out. There was no answer. Normally by now the trap would have been sprung, and Jane would have revealed herself from her hiding place. But seeing as how he wasn't dripping with any kind of food right now, Dirk was starting to worry.

"… CROCKER! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Dirk's voice echoed throughout the room. It echoed loud enough to stir a creature from their slumber.

A white cat with a purple tint to it crept out and over to Dirk. Her magenta eyes large and wide. Dirk knelt down as she walked up to him.

"Hey, Fefeta," he said as he ran a hand over her head. "You know where Jane ran off to?" The cat did not respond, but dropped something at Dirk's feet. Dirk raised an eyebrow as he picked it up. It was an envelope. He flipped it over to reveal a spoon-like shape embossed in red wax on the back.

"That's Jane's…" He stood up, opening the envelope. He pulled the letter out and quickly read it over. The air was stale after he finished. Dirk blinked.

Dirk dropped the letter and bounded out of the chamber and sped down the hallway as fast as he could.

* * *

Dirk sprinted out into the courtyard. He ran over to a tall tree. Leaning against the tree was a sleeping boy.

The young boy was of Dirk's age. He had neat black hair and rectangular glasses over his closed eyes. He wore a light yellow shirt over a golden one that ended at his elbows. On the shirt's center was a yellow-tinted white symbol that resembled an angel's wings. His golden shorts were dangerously short. He wore an orange belt that allowed two holsters to be strapped to his legs. He wore orange shoes with gold socks. Jake English was fast asleep, and didn't even wake when Dirk ran up to him. Dirk groaned at the sleeping boy. He shook him.

"Jake," he said, trying to rouse Jake from his slumber. "Jake." Nothing. "Wake up, English! This is serious!" Jake continued to sleep. Dirk clenched his teeth together as he stood. Goddamn it, this was important!

Dirk's fingertips grew hot with burning, pink electricity. With a yell, Dirk allowed all of the pent up frustration to form into a bolt of violet-red energy. It struck relatively close to Jake, which thankfully was enough to wake him. Jake rolled over, looking down at the patch of burnt grass. He rubbed his emerald green eyes. He looked at Dirk with a grin.

"Hey there, Strider," said Jake, still partially asleep. "G'morning."

"It is not a good morning Jake," Dirk contradicted. "We have a problem." Jake sat up, now fully awake at the statement.

"Dirk, if it's about that hole on the outer wall, I've already-"

"No, it's not that. And what hole?"

"What? I didn't say anything about a hole. What hole?" Dirk sighed.

"Listen to me, Jake. We have a problem the size of Jupiter. You can't tell a living soul about it, or else were all in big trouble." Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Roxy?" he asked. Dirk shook his head.

"No, it's very important that Lalonde-"

"That Lalonde what, Dirk?" said a voice from behind. Dirk groaned.

"G'morning," Jake called out as Dirk turned around.

Standing behind him was a girl about their age. Her short hair was blonde, resting above her shoulders with a curl in her bangs. Her pink eyes were narrowed. She wore a blue tunic with a darker small cape covering her shoulders and neck. She wore leggings of the same color and black boots. Dark blue, fingerless gloves covered her hands. A dark blue mask hung loose around her neck. Roxy Lalonde had her arms crossed over her chest and a displeased look on her face.

"Shit…" Dirk muttered.

"Dirk Strider, you have some 'splaining to do," said Roxy. Dirk laughed nervously. This was bad.

* * *

Roxy dragged Dirk and Jake to the library of the castle. Dirk leaned up against one of the tables as he held the letter he had found this morning in his hands.

"Explain," said Roxy in a stern tone. She was being serious about this. Dirk sighed.

"This morning I went to go talk to Jane," Dirk said, recalling the events from before. "When I got to where she was supposed to be, no Jane. Only this letter." He held up the paper.

"What's it say?" Jake asked. Dirk cleared his throat before looking back down at the letter.

"' _Dirk, Sorry to rush off without saying goodbye, but there's big trouble brewing. I'm not sure as to why, but the stars have been blinking out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. But I got a job for you. There's a 'key'. It's the key to our survival. So I need you and Jake to find it, and stick with it. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Meulin Leijon and Kurloz Makara. They'll point you in the right direction. P.S. Would you apologize to Roxy for me? Thanks, pal._ '"

"That doesn't sound like Jane," Roxy said. "You sure that's from her?"

"It has her seal and everything." Roxy hummed a bit.

"So… what does this mean?" Dirk sighed.

"It means we'll just have to trust Jane." Roxy nodded.

"Wow," said Jake. "I sure hope she's alright."

"Don't worry. We'll find Jane and this 'key.'" Roxy grinned.

"Really?!" she said excitedly. Dirk nodded.

"Jane's not only our leader, but our friend. I just as worried about her as you two."

"Thanks, you guys."

"It's not a problem. Speaking of which, Roxy, can you take care of the—" Roxy nodded.

"Of course I will! You be careful. Oh, and write down your adventures! I wanna know all about where you've been! You guys suck at telling stories!" Jake nodded.

"We will!" he said, making an "X" over his heart. "Er… I will, at least."

"Come home safe!" Roxy ordered. "And remember to find Jane." Dirk nodded before standing at attention. Jake saluted him back, inching closer to Roxy. Dirk rolled his eyes. He grabbed Jake's arm.

"You're coming, too!" he said as he dragged Jake out the library door.

* * *

Dirk and Jake walked down a long flight of stairs that led under the castle. The lights on the wall were dim in the dark hallway. It was quiet, with only the boys' footsteps to be heard. Jake cleared his throat, catching Dirk's attention.

"So, in order to look for Jane," Jake asked, "We have to go to the other worlds?" Dirk nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "Pretty simple. I finally got the ship up and working again." Silence held again.

"Dirk," said Jake after a while. "Didn't you and Roxy come from another world?" Dirk nodded once more.

"Yep," he answered.

"Did it disappear? Like the stars… er… other worlds Jane told us about." At this, Dirk shook his head.

"Nope. It was just a small mistake that lead into a bigger accident which lead into Roxy and I being sent here. But I have no regrets. A few, maybe." Jake raised an eyebrow.

"About what?" Dirk shrugged.

"Just a few people we left behind. I wonder how they're doing…"

"Don't you want to go back?" Dirk spun around, descending the stairs backward as he spoke to Jake.

"English. Think for a minute," he told Jake. "I had my family and friends back on my world. What do you think I'm going to tell them when I show up? That I was in another world? Do you know what we have to do while we're in other worlds?" Jake thought about it for a second. His expression change to one of realization.

"Oh, right… I forgot. While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from, right?" Dirk nodded, turning back around. "We've got to protect the world border."

"Order."

"Right. World order." Jake laughed as Dirk sighed.

* * *

The duo walked down the rest of the way until they came to a door. Jake pulled on his shirt.

"I guess we'll need new duds when we get there," he said. "Our clothes would draw too much attention." Dirk looked down at his attire.

"Possibly," Dirk responded. "I think there should be something in the ship. I stored a few of our old things in there from before."

"Why?" Dirk swiped a hand over the control panel outside the door. It opened, allowing Jake and Dirk to walk inside.

"You never know."

As the boys entered the control room, they were met with the instant sound of whirring of machines that filled the air. Giant gears spun along the walls. Mechanical arms hung down from the ceiling around a small orange spaceship. This was Dirk Strider's personal workspace.

Dirk walks toward a large golden tube and put a hand to his mouth.

"Hey," he called out to whomever was working up there. "Dirk Strider to launch crew! Anytime you're ready."

Steam billowed out of pipes in the ceiling as more gears began to spin on the walls. A mechanical hand moved across the room and down to the duo. The hand picked up Jake.

"Whoa!" Jake exclaimed as the arm carried him upside down. He held his arms out to keep himself from falling.

"Hey! Watch it!" shouted Dirk. Much to his annoyance, he had been lifted the same way. He rolled his eyes as the arms dropped him and Jake at the ship. "Come on!" The hatch on the ship opened, allowing the two to rush inside.

A light spun on the wall as an interstellar runway opened before the ship, lights blinking along the path. A lift moved the ship, aiming it at the tunnel, as Roxy enter the room to see their departure. From the cockpit, Dirk shot Roxy a thumbs-up as the ship's engines start up with a shower of flames. Dirk hit a few of the buttons at the ship's controls.

"And we're off!" Dirk said with slight excitement. In a split second, a shaft below the ship opened. The ship fell through it. It dropped out of the world and the engine bursts on, sending Jake English and Dirk Strider into space.

* * *

Dirk hit a few of the buttons all the ship's control panel. He stood up, getting out of his seat and towards the cockpit's exit. Jake looked over at him curiously.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "You have to-"

"I set it to autopilot," said Dirk. "And weren't you the one who said we had to change." Jake nodded. "I set the coordinates that Jane left. We'll be there in no time." Jake stood up, following Dirk. "Come on, let's see what we can find."

* * *

 **Dave: Whoa, hey. What's this?**

 **Author: Chapter Four.**

 **Dave: I can see that. But, aren't John and I the main characters?**

 **Author: Well, yeah. This was plot relevant. I think the readers can figure out who I made Leon. Dirk is Donald, Jake is Goofy and Roxy is Minnie/Daisy. I plan on giving her a bigger role in the series if we actually get enough people to like this. That way, I can write the AU's version of _Chain of Memories._ And speaking of John. Where is he? he was supposed to sign us off for this chapter.**

 **Dave: He's passed out in his room. He said something about Nepeta, a pool, seven tubs of pudding and Dream Bubbles.**

 **Author: Oh jeez. Uh... Dave and I are going to see what's going on in the dream bubbles, but not before we sign off! Dave?**

 **Dave: Right. Now that Dirk and Jake are one their way, it's up to them to find us and help save the day. But the adventure's just beginning, what side will be winning? We head out to the town of Traverse, and then we gotta save the universe.**

 **Author: That was short.**

 **Dave: I usually have time to rehearse this things.**

 **Author: Okay? Well, we'll see you later! Now it's time to check out what the hell's going on in the bubbles...**

* * *

 _Next time..._

 _"What are you staring at?"_

 _"A star's going out."_

 _"Come on. We have to hurry."_

* * *

 _"Dude, we're not on the Skaian Islands anymore."_

 _"No shit, Sherlock."_

 _"Dave. I think we're in another world."_

* * *

 _"They'll come at you out of nowhere."_

 _"What?"_

 _"And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade."_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Five: The Keyblade_**


	5. The Keyblade

**Chapter Five: The Keyblade**

* * *

Dirk tugged on his shirt as he and Jake entered Traverse Town. He hadn't worn these in a long time.

Out of his usual attire, Dirk swapped it out for a t-shirt with an orange hat on it, black jeans, and sneakers. His scabbard was clipped onto his belt, keeping his blade by his side.

"These old things bring back old memories, don't they?" said Jake. Dirk looked over at him.

Jake wore a white shirt with a green skull on the center. Over it was another green button-up. He wore a pair of cargo shorts that allowed his holsters to remain strapped to his legs. On his feet were worn-out old cleats.

"Like what?" Dirk asked.

"I was wearing these when Jane and I found-" Jake looked up at the sky, recalling the memory. However, his train of thought was derailed when his eyes caught something.

"Found what Jake?" Dirk turned around. "It's not like I haven't heard this a million times, and I was there." Jake didn't answer. "What are you staring at?" Jake didn't say anything. He simply pointed upwards. Dirk followed his gaze. His body became stiff and rigid.

"A star's going out." One of the bright stars that illuminated the dark sky flickered. In a split second, it vanished completely. Dirk narrowed his eyes.

"That was…" he muttered before snapping back to reality. He turned on his heel, heading straight for the town. "Come on. We have to hurry." Jake nodded. The pair walked through to the center of the town's main district. The neon letters of the various shops blinked in the night air while a few townsfolk inhabited the picturesque town square.

"Where's that key…?" Dirk muttered only loud enough for Jake to hear.

"Hey, you know, maybe we ought to go find those two," Jake suggested. "Who were they? Meulin and Kurloz?" They walked over towards an area of inclined steps. Dirk didn't answer. "Uh, Dirk. You know, I bet you that…"

"What do you know? You've never left the castle."

"What do I know? Hmm…"

* * *

What neither Dirk or Jake knew, was that something had been following them. A large white furry dog. Bec.

The dog parted from them here, following a familiar scent down an alleyway. He turned the corner near a pile of crates. Behind the pile lay two sleeping boys. John Egbert and Dave Strider.

Bec walked over to John. He began to sniff the boy's face. The wetness of the dog's nose stimulated John. He pushed Bec away, only to have the dog return.

"Dad, no," John muttered. "It's June. Let me sleep." Bec pressed his nose to John's face again. John blinked, opening his eyes. "Come on, Dad I-" He spotted a bit of the white mass. Not knowing what it was, John screamed, jumping backwards onto Dave. This startled them both fully awake.

"I didn't touch your fucking Oreos!" Dave shouted. John sat up, staring at his friend. Dave looked over at him with a confused look. "What?"

"Nothing, John said quickly. Dave looked around.

"Are we doing that 'double dream' thing again?" John reached over before pinching both himself and Dave. "Ow! Hey!"

"What? It's supposed to wake you up if you're sleeping. Since we didn't wake up this time, we're not dreaming." That's when it hit. "We're not dreaming." There was a bark, causing attention to fall on the dog in front of them. Bec went forward, laying his head in Dave's lap. Dave pushed him off as both he and John stood.

"Isn't he Jade's?"

"Yeah. He must've come with us. Probably looking for Jade." Dave looked down at Bec. He ran a hand over the dog's head before he and John walked out of the alley.

"Where are we?" John asked as he looked around. Dave shrugged. It wasn't until the pair emerged from the alley did they stop. Bec walked up to Dave's side. John knelt the dog's level. "Do you know where we are?"

"John, you're talking to a dog."

"It's worth a shot." It was then that Bec's ears perked up. He bounded off in one direction, leaving the boys behind. John and Dave exchanged a look before running after.

* * *

Dave and John followed after Bec to the main part of town, where they can finally see in the brightness of the streetlights. John's eyes widened as he looked around.

"Dude, we're not on the Skaian Islands anymore," he said.

"No shit, Sherlock," said Dave as he walked out into the town.

"Dave. I think we're in another world." Dave kept walking. John ran to catch up with him.

"Don't you think I already know that? Now, where the hell are we?" John headed over to the stairs nearby. "Where're you going?" John turned.

"I'm gonna see if anyone can explain what the heck happened to us." John began to ascend the stairs. "C'mon." Dave followed after John into a nearby shop.

* * *

Dave pushed the door to the shop open, allowing him and John to walk inside. Inside the shop, someone was working behind the counter. They were bent over behind it, hiding their face from view. As soon as the two boys took a step inside, the person behind the counter was alerted to their presence by the ringing of a small bell. They stood, revealing their full figure to reveal a young man, looking about sixteen. John and Dave froze stiff at the sight of him.

The young man had his long, black hair tied up into a ponytail to keep it away from his face. Even with his hair like that, his eyes were blocked by a pair of brown leather goggles. He wore a brown jacket that had a high neck and six brass button along the chest. He wore dark brown pants, and brown boots. Around his waist was a brown belt. In the buckle was an indigo Sagittarius sign. On his hands were thick work gloves. But why were John and Dave frozen like they were? The man wasn't human.

His skin was gray, and his teeth were pointed. On his head were two horns, going from a gradient of red at the base to yellow at the tip. They were both shaped like arrows.

"Hey there, how can I…" said the man as he turned to them. "Aw, it's only a pair of human children." Dave snapped out of his trace at the last word.

"Hey, I'm not a kid," he corrected the stranger. "And the name's Dave. Dave Strider." He nudged John. John blinked.

"You can call me John…" he managed out. The man leaned onto the counter.

"Something tells me that this is your first time interacting with trolls," he said with a grin. "Why the long faces, you two? Are you lost?" John shook his head.

"No!" There was a beat. "Well… maybe. We're trying to figure out where we are." The man… er… troll, raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"We were at our home one second," Dave explained halfheartedly, "And now we're here. Swallowed up by this floating dark void in the sky."

"Well then. Welcome to Traverse Town. Home to those who've lost their worlds."

"Traverse Town?" John repeated. The troll nodded. "So… mister troll, is this really another world?"

"Don't call me that!" the troll said. "My name's Horuss." He sighed. "I'm not entirely sure about what you're talking about, even if Void is my specialty. But this isn't your home." Dave sighed, running a hand through his hair. He looked over at John.

"Guess we better go look for Rose and Jade " he suggested. John nodded.

"Well, good luck with whatever it is you're doing," Horuss advised as the boys walked out the door. "If you ever run into trouble, you come to me."

"Got it!" said John as he and Dave left.

* * *

John and Dave walked around for a while and found the entrance to the Second District. Dave opened the door, allowing them entrance. As they entered, a man stumbled out in front of them.

"Hey," Dave shouted. "Watch where the hell you're-" Suddenly, glowing heart burst from the man's chest. The boys stared at the strange occurrence, unsure of what to do. The heart floated over to an orb of darkness. They merged to form a creature similar to a Soldier, with a strange emblem on its chest. It moved awkwardly, doing a somersault in the air before disappearing. John rushed over to where the man's body once laid.

"He was just here!" he said, mouth wide open. "You saw that! He was just here!"

"John, calm down," said Dave as he walked over. "Okay, so a dude died in front of our eyes. You have to-" In an instant, several shadows around the boys warped and twisted themselves before taking form. Dave's eyes narrowed. "It's those assholes from the island!" In a flash, the boys summoned their weapons and fought them. They soon fled over into a nearby building to take a breather from the fight.

* * *

Dirk and Jake walked into the Second District of Traverse Town. Jake looked around the area.

"It doesn't look like they're here…" he said with disappointment.

"Then we have to keep looking," said Dirk as they walked on. "Come on!"

* * *

After a moment or two, Dave and John returned to town. They explored one of the shops nearby as Dirk and Jake walked out of a nearby hotel.

"Where are they?" Dirk muttered. Jaket shrugged.

"Meulin!" he called out, earning a facepalm from Dirk. "What?"

"Jane's letter had instructions and things we needed to know. Meulin is deaf, Jake." Jake laughed nervously as he and Dirk walked on.

* * *

John and Dave walked through the shop, before leaving out the backway as Dirk and Jake entered. Dirk ran a hand through his hair.

"There's no one here," he said. Jake sighed.

"This is going to take a while…" Jake muttered as they continued their search.

* * *

John groaned, sliding down a nearby wall. Dave stood over him.

"You look like someone kicked your puppy down a flight of stairs," he stated. John looked up at him.

"Yeah, and that puppy is named Rose and Jade," John said before standing. "We've been all over this place. The closest thing to finding either of them we found was Jade's dog, and I have no idea where he went."

"Then maybe we should ask someone." John nodded.

"Hey, that guy we met before. Horuss, right? He might know something." John and Dave began walking back to the First District.

* * *

Dave opened the door once again. Horuss looked up from his work to see the defeated boys enter.

"Still haven't found them?" he asked automatically.

"No," replied Dave. "No high or hair." There was a hum.

"Keep your chins up boys," Horuss advised. "After all, Traverse Town is the home of those who have lost their worlds. I would take another look around town if I were you." John nodded.

"Alright," he said. "Thanks." John and Dave left.

* * *

As soon as the door shut behind the two boys, Shadows appeared around them. Dave and John quickly summoned their blades and defeated them.

"You know, these bugs are starting to piss me off," Dave muttered as he stabbed the last one. He turned to John as John wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Yeah," John agreed. "Why do they keep attacking us?"

"They'll come at you out of nowhere," said a female voice from behind.

"What?" said John as he and Dave turned.

"And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade." From behind, a pair of trolls walked up to the two boys.

The first was male. He had wild, black curls and wide purple irises standing out against yellow corneas. He wore a black skin-tight suit that showed a skeleton along his arms, legs, and torso. He wore purple shorts and boots over it. His face was painted with white, making him appear as though he looked a bit like a skeleton.A black belt encircled his waist. Attached on either side were two clubs, painted with two purple and two olive green stripes respectively. His horns curved upwards to a point.

The troll beside him was female by the looks of it. Her long black hair was a mess of tangled waves. Her olive green eyes seemed like they wanted to meld with her yellow corneas. Her horns were similar to a cat's ears. She wore a black dress shirt under an olive green sweater. On her sweater was a black Leo sign. She wore a black skirt, olive green socks and black shoes. From behind her, there was a bright blue tail. Her hands were covered by dark green, fingerless gloves. Both trolls looked sixteen.

Dave and John exchanged a look at the mysterious pair. The man began gesturing with his hands, causing even more confusion.

"But why?" said the woman. "Why would it choose a wriggler like you?" The man put a hand to his forehead. He seemed upset. Dave crossed his arms.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he said, offended.

"Nevermind," the girl said. "Now, let's see that Keyblade." The man walked slowly towards Dave and John, extending out his arm. Dave's grip on his blade tightened as he raised it defensively in front of him.

"What?" said John. "There's no way you're getting this! It's the only way we can protect ourselves!" The woman shrugged as she walked ho beside the man.

"Oh well then," she said, sweet as possible. "Have it your way." The woman held up her hands, balling them up. In an instant, four long, sharp blue claws extended from her knuckles, two on each hand. The man withdrew his clubs. He swung one over his shoulder. The woman dashed at John, while the man swung his club. At the end of it was a ball of bright purple flames, heading straight for Dave. Dave ducked under the flames before running towards the troll. The man swung his clubs at Dave, who blocked them using his blade. The man swung again, successfully hitting Dave's arm. A rocket of pain shot up Dave's body.

"What do you have in that thing?" he muttered, pushing backwards. "Lead?"

John, meanwhile, was back into a corner by the catgirl. She went to swipe at him. John raised his key, blocking her attack. He pushed her off before running back towards Dave, the woman in pursuit.

The man shot another fiery purple flame at Dave. Dave swung the blade, hitting the flames like a ball. It bounced back at its source. The man backed away as it hit the ground where he once stood.

John ran up to his friend.

"Where were you?" Dave asked.

"Catgirl. Don't ask," John replied. But Dave did ask. And it was the conversation the two had that allowed the two trolls to regroup. The man ran over to Dave. He raised his weapons, striking the young boy hard in the chest and using the other to hit him over the head. Dave fell the ground. The woman crept up behind John, raising her hands. She swung her fist hard, hitting John's temple. He went down like a rock.

The two trolls stood over the two boys, exchanging looks.

"Hey, you found it," said a womanly voice from behind. The man turned. He tapped his partner's shoulders, alerting her to the newcomer as well and quickly translating what the woman had said before. The cat-troll sighed.

"We did, but…" she said before looking over at the fallen boys. "It looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse."

* * *

In another place outside of Traverse Town, in another world, a young girl laid on a cold, stone platform. Her fingers twitched. Her violet eyes slowly flickered open. Rose Lalonde sat up, her hands on her head. She looked up, spotting a large waterfall before her and crystalline rock platforms floating in the air. She pulled herself to her feet.

"Where… am I?" Rose muttered as she whirled around, observing her new surroundings. The waterfalls were rising upwards instead of flowing downward. The water blocked her view in all directions, but there was no to been seen.

"John! Jade! Dave!" she called out. Getting no response, Rose stared at the tiled ground in disappointment. Unbeknownst to her, her arrival was noticed by a tall figure in a black cloak, who walked toward her from a much higher platform.

* * *

Back in Traverse Town, Dirk and Jake walk down the alleyway in the Second District, having no luck in their search. The dim light complemented the empty atmosphere.  
"Huh, there's nobody here," said Jake. He ran a hand along the wall. "Sure is spooky!"

"I'm not scared," said Dirk. That's when something tapped the blonde's shoulder. Dirk jumped up, crashing into Jake in the process.

"Forgiving me for bothering you as well as frightening you," said a male voice from behind. "But I am curious as to whether or not a girl by the name of Jane Crocker sent you." Dirk and Jake whipped around at the mention of their friend's name, pushing away from the tangled mess they had gotten themselves into. Finally. A lead.

* * *

 **Author: Okay, Chapter Five. The readers know that Rose is okay. We have been introduced to Meulin and Kurloz, who obviously are playing Leon. Horuss Zahhak as been cast as Cid.**

 **John: What about the other two? The ones near the end?**

 **Author: I'm not revealing who they are until next chapter. The readers are welcome to guess, though.**

 **Dave: Hey. All we've seen are the Alphas. What about the Betas?**

 **Author: What?**

 **Dave: Like Karkat and Kanaya and Terezi and everyone.**

 **Author: Oh. Sorry, but they will be mentioned in the story. The next chapter, actually. They won't actually show up until our version of _Chain of Memories_**

 **John: Aw. I was looking forward to seeing everyone.**

 **Author: You will, John. You will. Speaking of which, John? Mind sending us off, since you didn't do it last time?**

 **John: Oh... right... Next time on _Kingdom of Homestuck,_ Dave and I get a little bit more info about what's going on. We also meet Dirk and Jake and get a start on our mission ahead of us! It's gonna be so awesome!**

 **Author: Next time on _Kingdom Of Homestuck_ , Chapter Six. The Heartless. Stay patient, my readers.**


	6. The Heartless

**Chapter Six: The Heartless**

Pain. That's what was throbbing against Dave Strider's head. Nothing but pain. It did make sense, as he had been struck heavily over the head.

Dave's red eyes were struggling to stay open as he finally began to regain consciousness.

"Come on, lazy bum. Wake up," said a familiar, calming voice. Dave opened his eyes fully, shaking his head. He looked up to see Jade Harley peering down at him from his bedside.

"You okay?" Jade asked.

"I guess…" Dave muttered, trying to avoid her eye contact. He reached over to the beside, grabbing his shades. He slid them on as quickly as possible.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your hearts they really want, because you wield the Keyblade." Dave looked back up at Jade.

"I'm glad that you're okay, Jade."

"Jade? What are you talking about? My blood?" Dave raised an eyebrow. Jade's voice changed into something far more deeper and womanly than normal. "I'm Porrim Maryam."

"What?" Dave shook his head, clearing his clouded mind. Someone else stood before him, and she was definitely not Jade.

A young female troll stood beside him, looking about sixteen. Her medium-length black hair was smoothed down to flare out at the tips. Her eyes were the same color as a jade gem that stood out against the rest of her yellowed eyes. Her horns were curved and pointed, with the left one being bent at the tip. She wore a low-cut black dress that had its edges colored jade green. The dress fit her form, and had a large slit in the skirt. She wore jade green heels. On her collarbone and arms were black, swirled tattoos. She was bending over him. From on the other side of him, Dave heard laughter. He looked over to see John sitting on the bed, in a fit of it. Dave hit his shoulder.

"Quit it, Egbert," he said, embarrassed by the events that had happened. "At least I didn't think she was my bro or something. That would have gone in a whole different direction." The woman, Porrim as she called herself, straightened up. She looked over at the door.

"I think you might have overdone it, Makara," she called out. Two people entered the room. They were the female and male from before, with the male gesturing with his hands again to the girl.

"I agree with Purrim… I mean Porrim," said the girl. "They aren't trolls. They're humans. You can't hit them that hard, Kurloz." The male, Kurloz as he was called, began to gesture quickly with his hands. The girl did the same back at him, even at the same pace.

"The fuck are they doing?" Dave asked. Porrim looked over at him and John.

"Kurloz is mute, and Meulin is deaf," she explained. "They use sign language to talk to each other and translate words between one another." Porrim sat down on the bed next to John, watching the two trolls argue silently with each other. "I think it's rather stupid, since-" Kurloz stopped mid-conversation. He glared over at Porrim, drawing a line across his mouth. "Don't you tell me to shut my mouth, Makara!" John leaned forward as he spotted something familiar. He tapped Dave on the shoulder, gesturing over to two objects leaning against the wall.

"So…" John said, drawing the trolls' attention to him. "That's the Keyblade you were talking about…"

"Huh?" asked Porrim before seeing what John was talking about. "Oh. Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you."

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them," said the cat-troll, whom Porrim referred to as Meulin earlier. "But it won't work for long. I can feel it." Kurloz began to sign with his hands

" _'Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen ones.'_ " Meulin translated before rapping Kurloz on the shoulder. "Kurloz! I believe these two are very capable with they way they fought…" Ignoring the slap he got, Kurloz walked over and picked up John's Keyblade. He swung it before it flashed out of his hand and back into John's. John nearly jumped backwards into the wall. Kurloz swiped up the second one before walking over to Dave. He put the keyblade in the boy's hands.

"Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers," said Meulin as Kurloz walked back over to her side.

"You're not making any fucking sense," said Dave. "What's going on here?"

* * *

Within another room in the hotel, Dirk Strider and Jake English were sitting down at a table with another troll. It was the male troll from before.

The troll that sat across from them looked sixteen. His black hair was nice and neatly kempt, and his eyes were a bright candy red against yellow. His horns were like nubs, short and rounded at the top. He wore a bright red sweater, black leggings that held red stripes down the sides, and black and red shoes. He had his arms crossed.

"Now that introductions are over," said the troll, Kankri Vantas, "To begin my explanation about everything you two have asked me so far, I am assuming that you do know the existence of the many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town. Am I correct?"

"Yeah," said Dirk in a flat tone. He was bored beyond belief.

"But aren't they supposed to be a secret?" Jake asked. Dirk kicked Jake from under the table. Jake covered his mouth almost instantly to contain his pained cry.

"They've been kept secret because they've never been connected," said Kankri. "Not up until very recently." He sighed. "When the Heartless came, everything changed."

* * *

"The Heartless?" John asked Porrim. Porrim nodded.

"The ones who attacked you, you remember?" Porrim said. The boys nodded.

"Those without hearts," Meulin added.

"The darkness in people's hearts— that's what attracts them."

"And…" Meulin sighed sadly. "Unfurtunately, there is darkness within every heart." Porrim turned to John and Dave.

"Hey, have you heard of someone named Calliope?" she asked.

* * *

"Calliope?" Jake asked curiously, putting his hand to his chin. Kankri nodded.

"She and her brother were considered to be the gods and guardians of our world," he explained. "In addition to their duties, they were also studying the Heartless. This is an act which I would appreciate that you not mention to any of the other trolls you come across. It has become a trigger for all of us." Kankri shook his head.

"Getting back to my point, Calliope and her brother recorded all of their findings in a very detailed report." Dirk crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently against the hardwood floor.

"Wowzers," said Jake, excited. "Uh, can we see it?" Kankri shook his head.

"I have the unfortunate responsibility to inform you that the pages of the report are scattered everywhere." Dirk ceased his tapping.

"Scattered?" he repeated. Kankri nodded.

"To the many worlds." Jake sighed.

"Oh, then maybe Jane went to find them," He said, slamming his fist down into the palm of his hand. Dirk nodded.

"Yeah, maybe," he said. Jake stood up

"We've gotta find her quick!" Dirk grabbed him by the arm.

"Wait." He pulled Jake back into his seat. "First, we need that 'key'."

"That's quite correct," said Kankri. "The Keyblade."

* * *

Dave held up the blade in his hands.

"So… this is the key?" he asked. Porrim nodded.

"Exactly," she said.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade," Meulin added before translating for Kurloz. "'That's why they'll keep coming at you no matter what.'"

"Well, I didn't ask for this," Dave said harshly.

"The Keyblade chooses its master," explained Porrim "And it chose you two."

"' _So tough luck_.'" Meulin translated. Kurloz leaned away from her and against the doorframe, as to avoid Meulin's hand.

"How did all this happen?" John asked. "I remember being in my room…" He gasped, almost falling off the bed. He looked over at Dave. "Wait a minute! What happened to our home? The island? Rose! Jade!"

"I never thought about it 'til now…" Dave said. Meulin sighed.

"I'm really sorry, but we really don't know," she said sadly. John looked down with a dejected look. Porrim put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up

"Hey, cheer up!" she said. "I've heard that the Keyblade can open all sorts of locks. Give it a try the next time you find a door lock!" John smiled a bit.

"Thanks." John said as he jumped off the bed. "Come on, Dave. We gotta find Rose and Jade." Dave nodded, following John in suit.

"Any advice for us?" he asked, slinging his Keyblade over his shoulder.

"Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you," said Meulin. "You'd best prepare yourself. You need someone of heart to go with you." John tilted his head in confusion.

"Someone of heart?" he asked. Meulin nodded.

"Yes. You see, everyone has a power locked deep inside them. You unlock it in a great act of sacrifice or courage," Meulin explained. "As far as I know, there are twelve aspects, or powers. Breath, Light, Time, Space, Hope, Rage, Life, Void, Blood, Doom, Mind and my power, Heart. I admit, it is very useful against the Heartless but… class wise…" Dave snapped his fingers to get her attention.

"Hey. You aren't making sense," he said. "What do you mean 'class'? Last time I checked, it was summer vacation." Meulin laughed.

"I was refurring to 'class' as in a title," she said. "That's something else I don't know how to explain and really it's fur someone who knows magic more than I do. Even if I am the Mage of Heart and-" Kurloz put a hand on Meulin's shoulder. She turned to him, laughing awkwardly as he mimed something to her. "Er… sorry." She turned back to John and Dave. "Anyway, you have to prepare yourselves against the Heartless."

"Prepare…?" John asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"To fight for your life. Are you ready?"

"No."

"I came out of the fucking womb ready," said Dave. "Let's do this." Meulin nodded before turning to Porrim.

"Purrim, let's go join Kankri," she said. "He should be there now with the other visitors." Porrim nodded before standing up and heading to the other end of the room. She froze halfway.

"Kurloz!" she shouted. Kurloz turned, catching Meulin's attention towards what Porrim was pointing out. "Everyone get out of here, now!" In the corner of the room was a clattering Soldier Heartless. Kurloz quickly drew his clubs, running forward to attack it.

"Porrim, go get Kankri!" Meulin called out. Porrim nodded, running out of the room. Meulin released her claws. She turned to John and Dave. "Hope you two are ready!" The boys nodded. Kurloz slammed a Heartless that had appeared on the bed through the window. Meulin jumped through the window after him. She motioned for the boys to follow.

"Are we really going to jump out a window?" John asked.

"Better than the Heartless," said Dave before following after Meulin. John groaned before jumping out himself and racing after his friend, cutting through Heartless like butter.

* * *

The two boys came across Meulin and Kurloz, standing back to back as they were surrounded by Heartless. Kurloz spotted them, his eyes flashing for a few moments.

"Don't bother with the small ones. Find the leader! Go!" shouted Meulin in a strangely deeper tone before Kurloz's eyes returned to normal. They seized the Heartless, cutting them down instantly. Kurloz made a gesture to wave the boys off as he and Meulin raced down to the Main District. John and Dave headed down the other way.

"You saw that too, right?" asked John as he and Dave fought their way through the Heartless. "Kurloz's eyes?"

"Yeah, what about 'em?" asked Dave.

"I don't think that's normal! Neither is Meulin being deaf and yet she was the one who warned us. And what about her voice?!"

"John. This day has been weird enough. Roll with it." Dave turned and ran down towards the plaza. John sighed, following after.

* * *

Meanwhile. Jake and Dirk were up on a balcony nearby. Dirk had his sword drawn. Jake withdrew his pistols as he stared at the twitching, black beings.

"Wow, are these the Heartless guys?" he asked. Dirk nodded before stabbing one of them.

Let's go!" Dirk ordered.

* * *

From down below, Dave and John were standing back to back, the Heartless twitching from up above. The fight was about to start, until a loud crash sounded. The noise drew John and Dave's attention as two bodies were blasted off a balcony. In the next second, Jake English and Dirk Strider crashed down upon John Egbert and Dave Strider. A chorus of groans ran out from the four. Dirk and Jake immediately snapped out of the pain when the saw what the boys held.

"The key!" they shouted. Dave pushed Dirk off of him. The two boys looked at each other.

"Dirk?!" said Dave, in an almost surprise tone.

"Dave?" Dirk said before standing up and pulling Dave to his feet.

"Huh? You know each other?" Jake questioned as he pulled John up.

"It's a long story."

"No, it fucking isn't," Dave said almost a little too quickly, as well as far harsher than normal. John looked over at his friend.

"Dave…?" he said before he was cut off by the rumble of the ground beneath their feet. The boys turned around. Large blocks rose out from the ground, blocking the exits. The Heartless descended down from their hiding places. And thus, the boys rose to fight. Which didn't take long.

However, they were once again interrupted before anymore words could be exchanged, the loud clash of metal turned their gazes skyward. Several pieces of violet armor fell from the sky. They hit the ground and bounced into the air, spinning wildly. The arms of the Armor hung around the torso, which was emblazoned with a red and black symbol. Once the legs attached, the large, armor clad Heartless landed on the ground loudly. It stood there for a moment before the helmet slammed down onto the torso with a bright flash. It spun its head and arms before walking toward the four.

"Looks like we got one more…" Dirk muttered.

"Dave, Right side!" shouted John. In sync, the two boys darted forward. They raised their Keyblades before attacking the arms wildly. However, the armor continued on towards Jake and Dirk. Dirk ran forward with his sword. Jake reloaded his pistols. Dirk began to strike at the armor's torso, trying to make a dent. Jake began firing, trying his best not to hit his ally or John and Dave. Out from his guns fired bright gold bullets, which appeared to be made of pure energy.

Even with this barrage, the Armor wasn't letting go so easily. It began to spin its arms wildly around its body. Dave, John and Dirk were knocked out of the way. Dave and John were left alright. Dirk, however, fell against the concrete. As he went to stand, the boy had great difficulty in standing upright. All eyes fell on him as Jake ran over to help him. Narrowing his eyes, Dave turned his attention back to the armor and ran up to it. He swung, and actually managed to strike one of the arms. The arm clattered to the ground, the Heartless no longer attached to it.

The armor stopped the ground in anger. It jumped into the air and its pieces clattered to the ground heavily.

"I got it!" John shouted as he headed towards the opposite arm. He cut through it, allowing it to fall. Jake pulled up Dirk, who was now fully capable of standing on his own.

"Jake!" Dirk ordered. "Aim for the legs!" Jake nodded as he watched Dirk jump back into the fight. Dirk began cutting at the metal, while Jake shot at it after each blow. The legs soon clattered to the ground, destroyed.

With the appendages destroyed, the torso was left defenseless. It fell to the ground. The boys exchanged a look with each other as the approached it. Suddenly, the armor began spinning out of control, knocking the four of them back. They quickly got to their feet. John rushed forward with a warning. He raised his Keyblade, bringing it down on top of the armor with a loud clang. He jumped back as the armor began shaking. There was a loud bang as the armor combusted from within. The area shook. The head wobbled and fell to the ground with a mighty ring. A large glowing heart floated out of its torso into the air and the Armor disappears. The District grows silent, the fountain at the edge of the area giving off the only sound. Dave and John dispelled their Keyblades. Dirk sheathed his own blade as the two younger boys walked over to him and Jake.

"You have a lot of fucking explaining to do, Dirk Victoria Strider," said Dave. He didn't sound pleased.

"Victoria?" Jake questioned, reholstering his pistols. Dirk sighed.

"Dave, why does he have the same last name as you?" John asked. Dave turned to him.

"Because he's-" Dave said before being cut off by the sound of footsteps from behind. Turning around, the four caught sight of Meulin, Kurloz, Kankri and Porrim descending down towards them. Dave sighed. "You know what? Forget it."

"Well… um…" Jake said uncomfortably as the four trolls joined them. "We found the key! Er… keys…" John raised an eyebrow.

"So, you were looking for the Keyblade?" he asked. "Or us, I think?" Both Dirk and Jake nodded.

"'They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade.'" Meulin translated for Kurloz as Porrim added a nod as well. A large grin grew on Jake's face.

"Hey, why don't you come with us?" he asked Dave and John. "We can go to other worlds on our vessel."

"Vessel?!" Dave repeated. He opened his mouth to say more, but John covered it before he could.

"I wonder if we could find Rose and Jade…" John whispered towards Dave. The blonde froze, unspeaking. John released him. Meulin closed her eyes and smiled

"Do you feel that? I can hear a young heartbeat beating so wildly. Someone's feeling flushed for someone!" she said enthusiastically. "You can tell just by the mention of their name! Ah, I ship-" Kurloz came up from and covered her mouth with his hand to stop her from rambling on again. Dirk rolled his eyes from behind his shades.

"Er… yeah," he said, trying to take attention away from what had just happened. "We have a "vessel" as English called it." Jake leaned to closer to Dirk, pulling him off to the side.

"Are you sure?" he whispered. Dirk shrugged.

"Who knows? But we need them to come with us to help," Dirk whispered back."And believe me, I don't want that. We need them to find Jane." They turned back towards Dave and John. "Well, you coming with us or not?"

The two boys exchanged a look with each other. Meulin managed to free herself and walk towards Dave and John.

"John, Dave, go with them," she said. "Especially if you want to find your friends." John nodded before turning back to Dirk and Jake.

"Dave?" asked Dirk, waiting for the other Strider's answer. Dave shrugged, looking at the ground.

"Yeah, I guess," He said halfheartedly.

"But you can't come along looking like that. Got it?" Dave looked up as Dirk walked over to him. "No frowning. No sad face. Okay?"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Yeah, you gotta look funny, like us!" Jake interjected with a laugh, joining Dirk's side.

"This boat runs on happy faces," Dirk explained. "Easiest resource out there. No need to stop a refuel or anything."

"Happy?!" Dave repeated. Dirk and Jake both smiled, but this didn't seem to work on the younger Strider. In a spur of the moment, John allowed a huge cheesy grin. Everyone looked at him. Getting no response from them, he stopped awkwardly. Dirk, Dave and Jake burst out laughing.

"That's one funny face!" Jake said through his laughter before calming down.

"Okay, why not?" said John after the laughter had subsided. "I'll go with you guys." He turned to his friend. "Dave?"

"Yeah. Whatever," said Dave as regained his cool composure. Dirk held out his hand.

"As Dave said earlier, name's Dirk Strider," he said, introducing himself formally.

"I'm Jake English," added Jake.

"I'm John Egbert," John said.

"You know my name's Dave Strider already," added Dave.

"All for one, one for all!" said Jake, excitement obvious in his voice. "Let's begin this adventure!" He put a hand on top of Dirk's. John followed. Dave sighed before putting his hand on top of John's, sealing the pact between the four.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a room full of darkness, a group with equally dark intentions gazed at an image of the four on a round table.

"Those little squirts took down that Heartless!" said one of them as his lit the room with a dim flame. "Who'd have thought it?"

"Such is the power of the Keyblade," said a thin man holding a staff. "The children's strength are not their own.

"Why don't we turn them into Heartless?" said a large woman next to him as she gazed down cunningly at the image, water dripping off her many appendages She cackled loudly. "That'll settle things quick enough."

"And the brats' friends are of high power and the Lady's lackeys," said the man standing next to her. "Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them."

"You're no prize yourself," insulted on if the members. The ghostly figure beside the man laughed loudly. The man brandished a silver hook as his left hand as if making a threat.

"Shut up!"

"Enough," said a woman's elegant voice. The villains look over to a tall woman with horns and dressed in a black cloak. She gazed through narrow eyes at the image on the table, her green skin echoing its pale light. Her long fingers curved around the staff in her hand. "The Keyblade has chosen then. Will it be they who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow them? Either way, he could be quite useful." She smiled darkly.

* * *

Back in Traverse Town, Dave and John were talking to Meulin, Kurloz, Porrim, and Kankri.

"Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you," Meulin warned. "We don't know how far the Heartless have spread."

"Check out the shops here. They've got some pretty neat stuff to help you," said Porrim.

"This is from all of us," Kankri added. He tossed a small bag to Dave. Dave stashed it in his pocket. "Spend it as you see fit. And this is from Kurloz." Kurloz looked away at the mention of his name, turning a dark purple. Kankri handed John a small, blue bottle. John smiled.

"Thanks!" he said.

"Good luck!" said Porrim.

"I hope you find your friends," Kankri wished.

"Look out for each other," Meuling advised. "Keep your spirits up!" Both Dave and John nodded. Dirk and Jake walked up to them.

"The gummi ship is outside that gate," said Dirk, gesturing over to the large gate near them. Dave raised an eyebrow.

"The what?" he asked. Dirk crossed his arms.

"That's our ship."

"Wait 'til you see it!" Jake said in excitement. Dave nodded, heading over towards the gate.

"Hold on," said Dirk as he walked towards Dave. "Dave, I need to-"

"I don't want to hear it," Dave interrupted.

"Dave."

"Shut up." John laughed uncomfortably.

"Uh, is that it?" he asked. Jake nodded. "Let's get going!" He and Jake headed towards the gate as well, catching up with Dirk and Dave.

"I see big adventures coming our way! It's up to me to keep track of it all in my journal!" he said.

"So, what's the gummi ship do?" John asked.

"We travel to different worlds on the gummi ship," explained Dirk. "Here it is." Dirk opened the gate, revealing the ship before them. "Don't scratch it." The hatch opened, allowing the four to walk inside. John's eyes lit up.

"Whoa~" he said, looking around. Dirk walked forward, motioning for both boys to follow. Dave and John continued walking through the ship until they came to the cockpit.

Controls lined the walls as Dirk slid into the seat near the front. Jake slid in next to him. Dave and John stood there. Dirk spun around to face them.

"I suggest you two sit down before you're thrown back against the wall," he suggested before facing the controls once again. The two boys sat down in the chairs behind Dirk and Jake. Dirk flipped one of the switches. "Time to seek out the missions each world has to offer!" And with that, the adventure had finally begun for the wielders of the Keyblade.

* * *

 **Author: Cast List update. Yuffie is played by Porrim Maryam, and Aerith is played by Kankri Vantas. Oh yeah, and Jake and Dirk are here now.**

 **Dirk: Hey.**

 **Jake: Hello!**

 **John: So...can you tell us the problem with Dave and Dirk or do we have to figure that out on our own?**

 **Author: Feel free to figure it out. I'm not revealing it until chapter twelve.**

 **Dave: Why not?**

 **Author: Because plot demands it. You don't want to mess with the plot, Dave. A lot of it has already been mapped out.**

 **Jake: So... um... I take it that the adventure has begun?**

 **Author: Yup! Sailing off to new worlds, fighting heartless, taking down villains. And all while trying to find your friends.**

 **Dirk: You make it sound like this isn't complicated.**

 **Author: It is. You want to send us off, Dirk?**

 **Dirk: Sure. Next time on _Kingdom of Homestuck_ , Jake, Dave, John and I get in over our heads when we get involved with the politcs of a craxy, mad world. And now, because of Dave's big mouth, we have to not only prove a young girl's innocence, but kept ourselves from losing our heads. Next time, _Chapter Seven. Down the Rabbit Hole_. We'll see you then.**


	7. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Chapter Seven: Down the Rabbit Hole**

* * *

Dave leaned back in his chair on the Gummi Ship, his foot tapping on the ground. It was obvious to everyone that he couldn't wait to land. Dirk stopped the ship.

"Why'd you stop?" John asked. After hitting a few buttons and dials, Dirk stood.

"We're here," he answered simply.

"And where is here?" Dave asked as Dirk began to exit. "Dirk!" Dirk looked back at the other Strider.

"Wonderland," Dirk stated before leaving. Jake, John and Dave got up and followed after him. "First stop in our tour of the universe." They came to the hatch of the ship, with Dirk opening it. "Last time I checked, it's not really that bad-" Dirk stepped out into the new world before immediately falling. Jake laughed as he watched Dirk plummet down the chasm before them.

"What's so funny?!" asked John. "He just-"

"How do you think we get to Wonderland?" Jake said with a smirk. "See you lads down there!" Jake took a step forward, disappearing down the hole after Dirk. John peered over the edge.

"We have to go down there?" said John, his voice showing signs of nervousness. Dave nodded with a shrug.

"Shouldn't be too bad," he said. "Jake didn't seemed to worried about it, so…" Dave took a few steps backward. He sprinted forward, grabbing John by the wrist. He pulled his friend down the hole, with John screaming.

The two boys went on tumbling for a long time. Eventually, their descent slowed into a drift, allowing the boys to float down past clocks, tables and other things before landing softly on the floor. Dirk and Jake were waiting for them.

"Now, I remember,"said Dirk. "I hate Wonderland's entrance." John brushed the dirt off his pants.

"Wasn't so bad I guess," he said before looking over at Dave. "You didn't have to pull me down…"

"Didn't know if you were man enough to jump." John sighed while Jake laughed.

"Jane did the same thing to me on our first trip to Wonderland," he said. "Said even the same thing."

"I hope we get to meet her one day," said John. "She's sounds awesome."

"Oh she-" Jake was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming towards them. The boys watched as a white rabbit dressed a waistcoat ran past them.

"Am I going crazy, or did a rabbit just run past us?"

"Welcome to Wonderland," said Dirk. "Come on, we gotta head after it."

"It's just a fancy rabbit," said Dave. "Why should we follow it?"

"You want to find the entrance to Wonderland? Follow the rabbit." Dirk took off down the hall after the white rabbit. Jake motioned for the boys to follow before dashing after Dirk.

"This is the stupidest thing we've ever done."

"Yes," John added. "Yes it is." They followed after Dirk and Jake.

* * *

They followed the rabbit down the hall, where they reached a door. Dirk opened it to reveal a smaller door underneath. They enter the room, with a bed pushed up in the corner and a table before them. Jake jumped back into the others as something scurried across the floor. It was the rabbit. And he was extremely small.

The rabbit ran through a small wooden with a large doorknob on the edge of the room. Dave went to grab the rabbit, only to miss it when the door shut. John walked over to the door and knelt down in front of it.  
"How did he get so small?" he wondered out loud.

"No, you're simply too big," said a voice that didn't match the voice's belonging to any one of the four.

"Did that doorknob just talk?" Dirk asked without even batting an eyelash. Dave took a closer look at the doorknob, waving a hand in front of it. The doorknob yawned.

"Must you be so loud?" said the doorknob. Dave and John reeled back. "You woke me up." Jake laughed nervously.

"Good morning, then!" he said.

"Good night! I need a bit more sleep," said the doorknob before yawning again.

"Wait!" said John. "What do we have to do to grow small?" Dirk, Dave and Jake exchanged a look with each other.

"Why don't you try the bottle… over there?"

"Thanks!" John stood up, looking over at the table behind him. With a grin, he walked over to it. On the table were eight bottles. Four of them were blue, the other four were green. Cautiously, John picked up one of the blue bottles. Attached to the lid was a tag the read Drink Me in small, cursive handwriting. Dave got up from the floor. He, Jake and Dirk walked over to John. John began twirling the bottle around, as if he was looking for something on it. Eventually, John uncapped it and raised the bottle to his mouth. Dirk grabbed his wrist before he could ingest any of it's contents.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "Because it looks like you're about to down something, and you have no idea what the fuck it is."

"The doorknob said the drink it. And we have to get to Wonderland, don't we?" said John. "Can you let go of me, now?" Dirk sighed, releasing John. He swiped up one of the blue bottles and pulled the lid off. Jake did the same.

"I think that's the weirdest thing I've ever heard you say," Dave commented as he popped off the cap to a blue bottle.

"I've said weirder."

"Well, then," said Jake as he stared into the bottle. "Here goes nothing." The four boys raised the bottles and downed their contents. The bottles clattered against the floor as the liquid burned their throats on the way down them. Everything began to blur around them and seemed to grow in size. Dave groaned, putting his head in his hands once the room stopped pinning.

"Never. Again. Am I. Shrinking!" Dave said before Dirk pulled him up.

"Stop being a bitch," said the older Strider. "Come on, let's go to Wonderland."

"Hey, guys?" said John. Dirk and Dave looked over at him. "Where'd Jake go?" John was right. Their group was now one member short. Dirk groaned out of what seemed to be pure frustration.

"JAKE!" he shouted, his voice echoing across the room. "GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Silence fell as the echo ceased. It was picked up by another, but this time it wasn't a voice. it was the sound of footsteps. Jake popped out from under the bed, waving to his friend. "JAKE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I FOUND OUR WAY IN!" Jake shouted back before disappearing back under the bed. Dave, John and Dirk ran over to him.

"Jake, what are you talking about?" John asked. Under the bed was dim, allowing the to only see Jake's silhouette, as well as a dark hole beside him. Jake waved them over.

"I found a tunnel into Wonderland!" he said excitedly.

"Nice one, English," said Dave. Jake grinned and walked into the tunnel, leading the rest of the group into Wonderland.

* * *

The boys emerged from the tunnel after a few minutes. Several card-like soldiers stand guard as a trial is in progress inside a large hedge maze. Several roses lined the hedges, some red and some white. A procession of cards parted to allow the floor to enter as a small blond girl in a blue pinafore dress is standing at a defendant's table. She looked up to the bench and is addressed by a large scary woman wearing a crown. The White Rabbit ran up a podium and caught his breath before sounding a note with a trumpet.

"Court is now in session!" the Rabbit called out.

"I'm on trial?" asked the girl at the podium. "But why?" The Rabbit seemed to ignore her.

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" The queen sat at the bench, frowning in a red and black gown and holding a heart-shaped fan.

"This girl is the culprit," said the Queen of Hearts. "There's no doubt about it. And the reason is… because, I say so, that's why!"

"That is so unfair!" the girl snapped. She was quickly silenced by the queen.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?" said the queen.

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong!" The girl crossed her arms as the rabbit gasped. From their position, Dirk and Jake cringed. They probably knew something about the queen that the other two boys and the girl didn't. "You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so… so mean!" The queen's eyes narrowed as a look grew on her face that sent chills up the boys' spines.

"Silence!" The Queen yelled as she slammed her fists on the podium she sat at. "You dare defy me?"

"Hey, guys, maybe we should help her out…" John whispered to Dirk, Jake and Dave.

"Yeah, but the-" Dirk started out before being interrupted.

"We're not native to this world. We're outsiders," Jake whispered, "So wouldn't that be muddling?

"'Meddling'!"

"Oh, yeah. And that's against the rules." The boys' attention fell back on the trail as the Queen spoke again.

"The court finds the defendant…" said the Queen of Hearts. Tension mounted but was quickly broken as the girl's verdict was spoken. "Guilty as charged! For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart…" The boys took a step back. Heartless. She was talking about the Heartless. "Off with her head!" Card Soldiers began to gathered around the girl. Although they couldn't see her face, the boys felt that she looked absolutely terrified.

"No! No! Oh, please!" the girl cried out. Unable to stay back anymore, Dave ran out from his hiding place and in between the Card Soldiers.

"Hold it right there!" Dave shouted as the others ran towards him.

"Who are you?" said the queen angrily. "How dare you interfere with my court?" Dave swallowed a forming lump in his throat.

"Excuse me. Your Majesty… But we know who the real culprit is!" he said quickly, not skipping a beat.

"Uh-huh," Jake added with a short nod. "It's the Heartle—" He covered his own mouth before he could reveal too much. Dave sighed.

"Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for," Dave continued, gesturing to the girl beside him.

"That's nonsense," snapped the queen. "Have you any proof?" All words got stuck in Dave's throat as he looked back at his friends. They were just as clueless as he was. In the next instant, the Card Soldiers seized the girl at the stand, dragging her and locking her up in a cage next to the queen at the bench.

"Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail, and it's off with all of your heads!" the queen ordered. "Gather as much or little evidence as you please. Report back here once you're ready." Dave nodded before running back to Jake, John and Dirk.

"David Elizabeth Strider, what the fuck did you just get us into?" said Dirk as Dave calmed down. God that woman was terrifying.

"First off, don't say my full name. Secondly, I couldn't just stand by and let her get killed for no reason. Even I have standards when it comes to the justice system," John explained. "That girl looks innocent and you and I both know that the Queen was talking about a Heartless."

"Okay," said John, stepping in between the two. "Dave got us into a mess. But it's a mess we have to work through."

"I'm up for it. It'll give us a chance to explore this mixed-up world and search for your friends and Jane," said Jake.

"Okay," Dirk chimed in, "Say that this girl is innocent. Do any of you know how to start an investigation?"

"You interrogate the guilty party," Dave said as he turned on his heel and headed straight for the cage. Dirk, John and Jake followed after, with John muttering something about never allowing Rose to chose Dave's Christmas gift ever again.

Dave looked up at the girl in the cage, waving his hand to get her attention. The girl knelt down, looking at him and the other three as they walked up to him.  
"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"Name's Dave Strider," Dave introduced before pointing to John as he walked up beside him. "This derp is John."

"And I'm Jake English, and that there's Dirk Strider," Jake added.

"Pleased to meet you. My name's Alice," said the girl. "Though I do wish it were under better circumstances. I'm sorry you got mixed up in this nonsense."

"It's not a big deal," said John. "Why are you on trial in the first place?"

"I should like to know the very same thing! Apparently I was guilty from the moment I took the stand!"

"That's crazy," Dave said. He seemed calmer than usual. "So, where are you from?"

"Hmm, curious. I can't quite remember. You see, I found this mysterious rabbit hole. When I tried to peek inside, I tumbled in head over heels… And I found myself here."

"So you're from another world!" John said with excitement.

"That's funny," Jake said with a laugh. "Maybe you don't need a ship, then."

"What do you mean 'another world'?" asked Alice out of confusion. Before the boys could answer, a Card Soldier stood between them.

"Enough!" he snapped. "The defendant will be silent!" A curtain fell between Alice and the boys as the cage was raised. John sighed.

"Let's get to work," he said. He turned to Dirk and Jake. "Where do we start? You two know Wonderland better than us."

"Well," said Dirk. "The Lotus Forest would be great place but-" Dirk was cut off as the younger two walked off, towards the forest. Dirk and Jake followed after them.

* * *

Dave, John, Dirk, and Jake entered the Lotus Forest, walking along a dirt path before them. Tall trees surrounded them on every turn and blocked out most of the sunlight, casting dim shadows all around.

"This may be more difficult than expected," John said dejectedly.

"That's what I was trying to tell you," Dirk said sternly. "This place is a lot bigger than it looks. But you two went running off."

"Is there any way we can get through this place?" Dave asked. "I don't know about you, but I don't want a repeat of when I went camping with John and his dad."

"What happened when you…?"

"We got lost for three days."

"Well," said Jake. "There is always the- Ah!" Jake stumbled backwards as a cat's face appears out of thin air between him and the others. Dave and John watched in amazement as cat was smiled widely. It's head bounced around the area, in and out of vision, until resting atop a large tree stump. The cat's body appeared, standing on its head rather comically. It's body was lined with purple stripes. It stepped off and placed its head back on its body, grinning incessantly. Dirk groaned, rubbing the sides of his head.

"Who even asked you to be here?"

"You know him?" John asked.

"Let's just say he made my first trip to Wonderland miserable."

"But, if he's native to Wonderland, maybe he knows about Alice! And how we can help her!"

"Poor Alice," said the cat, putting the spotlight back on him. "Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!" John's eyes widened in anticipation at the mention of Alice's name.

"Hey, if you know who the culprit is, tell us!" he asked.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers—but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness." Without another word the Cheshire Cat vanished.

"Wait!" Dave shouted. "We need answers!"

"They've all almost left the forest," the cat's voice called out. "I won't tell which exit. There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all."

"Should we trust him?" Jake said.

"We have no choice," Dirk answered. "Come on, boys. Let's go."

The boys walked on for a while. Longer than a while to them. Dave groaned, coming to a stop. John looked back at him.

"Is something wrong, Dave?" he asked.

"We've been walking for hours," Dave replied, sounding exasperated. "As far as we know, our defendant could be fucking decapitated already." Dirk crossed his arms.

"Do you have a better idea, genius?" he said. "You saw it. That queen is off her rocker. She'll kill us without a valid reason. I don't know about you, but I don't want to loose my head."

"Any idea on what we should do?" asked John.

"Well, we could box up a Heartless and give it to the queen," Jake suggested. "That way she'll- … why are you all staring at me?" Dirk put a hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Jake English, that is the smartest idea you've ever had," he said. "Let's go find us a box."

* * *

Later on, a little Heartless inched by, not knowing of the danger waiting in the bushes of the Lotus Forest.

In the bushes, Dave raised three of his fingers as John readied himself with a cardboard box in his hands. Don't ask how they found a box in the middle of the forest. This is Wonderland, don't question it.

"One, two, three," Dave whispered to his friend. On the last count, both boy emerged from the bushes. The Heartless only got a quick glimpse at the Keyblade Wielders before being trapped by the box.

"Got it!" John said in victory as he and dave held the box down. The Heartless was more difficult to contain than they thought. "DIRK! JAKE! HELP!" The two older boy came out from the bush. Dirk held the box lid in his hands, while Jake held a rope. Dirk put one hand on the top of the box, sliding the lid under. Jake held the rope on top of the box.

"And flip it," he said. Dave and John obeyed the order, flipping the box over. The Heartless clattered inside. Dirk, John and Dave held the box shut while Jake tied it up. Once he was finished, they all stepped back as the box shook. The shaking soon ceased, and the Heartless inside was still. Dirk walked forward before picking up the box and throwing it on his shoulder. He smirked.

"I say we take this to her majesty and free Alice, wouldn't you agree?" he said.

"I couldn't agree more," said Dave. All four boys marched off to Alice's trial, and their only chance left to prove her innocence and save her life.

* * *

 **Author: Chapter Seven, here we are!**

 **Dave: After three weeks.**

 **Author: Shush. I had my winter break, and that's what I chose to do with it. And I had no feeling to write since no one seems to want me to contiune but-**

 **John: Whoa, you're not going to stop the story, are you?**

 **Author: Hell no. I love this crossover. Besides, I've already started working on _Birth By Sleep_. The first chapter of the first part of it is up already.**

 **Dirk: Why?**

 **Author: Because, I thought it would help the story make more sense later on down the road. After all, the event of _Birth By Sleep_ happen first. In this whole thing, it's three years before this story begins.**

 **Jake: So, you're working on two stories at once?**

 **Author: More than two, but meh. I digress. I have a lot on my plate.**

 **Dirk: Maybe you should take a break and let us run the show for a while. You need it.**

 **Author: You think so?**

 **Dirk: I know so.**

 **Author: Wow. Uh... thanks Dirk! I'll be back in a few chapters, then. You guys take care!**

 **Jake: Dirk, what just happened?**

 **Dirk: We're in charge while the Author takes a break. It can't be too hard.**

 **Dave: I doubt it.**

 **John: I'm with Dave on this one. She takes on a lot writing this crossover.**

 **Dirk: Is that a challenge?**

 **Dave: No, but let's make it one. If you and Jake crack before the Author gets back, then we win the bet. If you don't, then you win. She can decided the stakes when she gets back. Deal?**

 **Dirk: Deal.**

 **Jake: This isn't going to end well... Anyway, next time, it's up to us to save Alice from the Queen of Hearts, and save Wonderland from the Heartless! Can Dave and John survive the trial and rescue Alice? Can they even survive long enough to save their friends? Find out in _Chapter Eight: Objection!_**

 **John: Remember to follow, favorite and review. We'll see you in the next chapter!**


	8. Objection!

**Chapter Eight: Objection!**

* * *

With their evidence intact and ready to be presented, Dave, John, Dirk and Jake raced back to the Queen's court.

Dirk dropped the box in front one of the Queen's Card Soldiers. He looked down at it.

"Are you ready to present evidence before the queen?" he asked without looking away. It was as if he didn't expect them to come back.

"Hell fucking yeah we are," Dave answered. The soldier sighed.

"Very well. Counsel, step up to the podium."

"Counsel?" John repeated.

"The defendant." Dirk nudged the younger Strider.

"I think he means you," he said. Dave looked over at the podium.

"Hell no. I'm not going up there alone," said Dave. "That queen is crazy."

"I'll do it," said John,. In a silent agreement, Dave and John took the box from off the ground and made their way to the defendant's stand, with Dirk and Jake standing in a the useless jury.

"Are you sure about this?" John whispered to Dave as the trial readied to start up again.

"I know what I'm doing," Dave muttered back with a small shrug. "Shouldn't be too hard." John looked over at his friend, staring at where his eyes were.

"Dave, I'm pretty sure the only experience you have as a lawyer is when you played _Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney_ for three weeks straight."

"Those were weeks well spent. Now I know what the hell I'm doing." John looked back towards the queen. The same thought lingered in both boys' minds. Dave better know what he's doing.

"Now, show me what you have found," said the Queen of Hearts as the trial started up. Dave held up the box in his hands.

"I'd rather not open it, if I were you," he told her. "Unless it's in a locked room with a sharp object." He heaved the box between the Queen and him.

"I'm still not impressed," the Queen stated blantly after a second. "Cards! Bring forth my evidence!" The cards brought over a box identical to the boys'. As they left, the Cards tripped over the boxes. They scrambled to set them up right. As they did, the boxes were mixed up. Now neither knew which was which.

"Hmm, checking all of them would only be a waste of time. All right, then. Choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence." Jaws dropped.

"What? After all the trouble of collecting it?" John questioned.

"You dare object?" the Queen yelled. John inched back. "Then you will lose your head! Now, choose! One box!" There was a few seconds as tension lingered in the air. Dave raised his finger, aiming it at the box to the right.

"It's that one," he said confidently.

"Are you certain? No second chances!" Dave and John looked between each other. John gave a small nod before Dave turned back towards the queen.

"We're sure."

"Now we shall see who the real culprit is." A Card Soldier walked over the the box and opened it. As soon as the lid was released, out popped the captured Heartless. And it did not seem as calm as it did earlier. In a flash, John summoned his Keyblade and threw it and the Heartless. It stabbed the creature, sending it back to darkness. The Keyblade disappeared.

"What in the world was that?"

"There's your evidence," said John with a defiant grin. "Alice is innocent." The Queen growled.

"Silence!" she snapped, pounding her fist on the bench. All confidence left Dave and John to be replaced with fear and defense. "I'm the law here! Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!"

"That's insane!" Dirk shouted from the stand. He was ignored.

"Seize them at once!" A large crank tower rose up from the ground the mintue those words were spoken. A card ran over to the tower's gear and began turning it, raising Alice's cage high out of reach.

"Cards! If they touch the tower, you lose your heads!" The cards leapt into battle on their queen's orders, running over to Dave and John. Dirk and Jake jumped over the stand's edge, drawing their weapons for the coming fight. John and Dave summoned their Keyblades.

The cards came at them with axes. Shots were fired from Jake's pistols and the cards were smacked down by the Keyblades and Dirk's sword. They fluttered to the ground, defeated.

"Get them, you fools! Quit joking around!" Dave narrowed his eyes from behind his shades. It was about time someone took care of the queen herself.  
Dave ran up to the Queen of Hearts with his Keyblade raised. The queen tried to fight back with magic from her fan. Dave ducked under every spell. He swung at the stand, and successfully managed to knock the Queen off of her high horse and onto the ground, exposing her heart-patterned bloomers. At this point, the remaining Card Soldiers froze on the spot for fear of their queen, giving Dave a chance to escape from the queen. Taking this distraction as an advantage, John ran over and started slamming the Keyblade into the crank tower, with each strike lowering Alice's cage even a little bit further down to the ground. The queen was soon back on her feet. The remaining fighters built up their defense.

"Why, you!" John slammed his Keyblade in the tower one last time. The crank was splintered into pieces. Alice's cage dropped onto the ground. Dave and John released their Keyblades as they ran over to it. Everything was still as the curtain was drawn back.

The cage was empty. No one spoke. No one said a word. No one did anything. It was then that Dirk drew a sharp breath, sheathing his sword.

"She must've gotten kidnapped while we were fighting," he said, shattering the silence.

"You fools!" the queen snapped. Her Cards scrambled around, standing at attention. "Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!" The Card Soldiers ran in various directions at the queen's orders. John stared into the empty cage.

"We were gone for a moment…" he muttered. "She's gone." Jake put a hand on John's shoulder. John looked back at him.

"It'll be alright, John," said Jake reassuringly. "Alice has to be here somewhere.I'm sure she's alright."

"Whatever the case, we have to head back to the ship," said Dirk.

"What? Why?" asked Dave. Dirk stared at him.

"Jane nor your friends are here." Dirk headed back towards the way they had entered Wonderland in the first place. "Try using your brain, numbnuts."

"I'm not- You're…" Dave kept muttering words under his breath as he followed Dirk. John and Jake walked calmly after the two Striders.

"Do you know what's up with those two?" John asked Jake.

"What do you mean?" Jake replied.

"Since we left Traverse Town, most of the words they're actually said to each other- if any at all- have all started some sort of fight. I was wondering if you knew why." Jake shook his head.

"Not a clue. Dirk doesn't talk much about his past." Jake shoved his hands into his pockets as the two walked into the entrance way. "All I know is that he and I are from different worlds." John's eyes widened a bit.

"Dirk's not from your world?" Jake nodded.

"Both he and our friend Roxy. She's back home," Jake went on to explain. "You see, about… four years ago I think, Jane and I were out near the castle we live in. There was dark energy nearby, so we decided to investigate. We first encountered the Heartless then and were surrounding two bodies. Jane and I took care of them the best we could before taking the two we had found back to the castle."

"That was Dirk and Roxy, right?" Jake nodded.

"Right. The first few weeks, Dirk didn't talk much. And when he did, it was usually something rude. Roxy, however, was more open than he was. She onnected with Jane rather instantly. They're pretty close."

"That was Dirk you were talking about just now?" Jake nodded again,

"Yes. Hard to believe, isn't it? Once Dirk became more comfortable with living at the castle, he became much more friendlier. We were even partners once on Jane's guard."

"What happened?" Jake shook his head.

"It's a long story. I don't want to talk about it." John nodded as he and Jake reemerged in the room from earlier. Dirk and Dave were waiting for them in what seemed to be an awkward silence.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Dave. John shrugged.

"We were talking," he answered. "So uh… How are we going to get back to the ship when we're so small…?" Dirk pointed up to the table.

"Start climbing, genius," he said.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, the four had finally made it onto the table top. However, unlike before, the table was clear.

"Uh…" Jake said in confusion. "There were bottles on here last I check, correct?" Dave nodded.

"Yes. Unless I'm going crazy, there were," the boy muttered.

"The shadows should be here soon~" rang out a familiar voice. The boys turned to see the Chesire Cat standing on the table behind them.

"What do you mean, you goddamn cat?" asked Dirk. The cat to dance on the table, which seemed to annoy Dirk by the expression the Strider put on.

"Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!" The cat pointed upward. Overhead, a giant Heartless formed. It only took a second for Jake and Dirk to draw their weapons and for Dave and John to summon their Keyblades. The Heartless landed on the floor with its accordion-like hands and jumped over the table, landing on its large pointed boots. It stood up to its full height, towering over the table, unraveling both of its long arms. It stared down at them with its five stacked heads. It folded its arms together and pulled out two giant matches, twirling them in the air.

John ran forward, leaping off the table and striking at the Heartless's faces as it raised its matches high in the air. It slams them down onto the chair, sending it flattened into the floor, as well as the rest.

"You alright?" Jake called out. The was a chorus of a variety of positive responses. Dave jumped up and ran towards the Heartless, using the length of his Keyblade to deal blows to it. He managed to knock it out for a second, and the Heartless fell to its knees, though not for long. It started to swing wildly, hitting Dirk halfway across the room.

"I am getting sick of being thrown around," Dirk muttered as he got to his feet.

The Heartless continued twirling the matches, walking over to the stove. It bent over the stove and lit them, sending fireballs at the four of them. Jake fired off a couple of rounds, hitting each of the fireballs, causing them to explode in midair. After several more hits, the Heartless lowered its arms and fell to the ground. It attempted to stand, but crashed to the ground, its arms lying at its side. A large heart floated of its torso and the heart, as well as the Heartless disappeared. A noise erupted from behind the four as they regrouped. They turned, seeing the doorknob yawning.

"What a racket," the doorknob complained. "How's a doorknob to get any sleep?" It yawned widely, allowing the boys a look inside of it's mouth. There was a golden outline of a Keyhole. A light shone around the Keyblades in John's and Dave's hands. The weapons acted on a will of their own. They aimed themselves at the Keyhole and released a beam of white light. A locking sound resonated around the room as the doorknob finishes yawning.

"What the fuck was that?" said Dirk. He seemed to be astonished by what had happened.

"You heard that, right?" Dave added, releasing his Keyblade. "Sounded like something closed." A small green object falls to the ground in front of them, shining. Jake reholstered his pistols and picked it up.

"This gummi ain't like the others," he observed, handing it to Dirk. "No, sir."

"Okay, I'll hold on to it," Dirk said as he stashed it away into his pocket.

"Splendid." The four turned around, looking upwards as the Cheshire Cat appeared on the table. "You're quite the heroes. If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone! Off with the shadows, into darkness." The cat vanished with his grin. John's expression dropped.

"No…" he muttered.

"Let's go back to our gummi ship," Dirk said, walking towards the table. "We might find her in another world."

"How are we going to get to the ship, genius?" Dave said. Dirk didn't look back.

"We drink the bottles. Then we climb our way back up." Dave growled in his throat as he, John and Jake made their way back up towards the table and their key to leaving Wonderland.

* * *

 **Dirk: I don't see why she felt so stressed about this. This whole thing is pretty easy.**

 **Jake: We even got a few plot points in!**

 **Dave: I wouldn't be too sure about that. All you guys got is one bit of Dirk and Roxy's story in this AU. Nothing else.**

 **John: What about the rest of it? Any ideas?"**

 **Jake: She left us some notes but... er...**

 **Dirk: We can't read her handwriting.**

 **Dave: Okay, give me that.**

 **Dirk: Dave. Give that back.**

 **Dave: No. I'm going to take it to someone who can read it, so we know what the heck we're supposed to be doing and she won't get mad when she comes back.**

 **John: And he's gone... with our notes... Where did you get those anyway?**

 **Jake: I found them on her desk.**

 **John: She's going to be mad at you if you read too far. Most of that stuff is supposed to be a secret.**

 **Dirk: I only managed to decipher _Wonderland_. Jake. How far did you read?**

 **Jake: I only read the cast list.**

 **Dirk: Goddamnit, Jake.**

 **John: I don't see that harm done. You guys can handle it.**

 **Jake: But... don't they want to know that Cloud is-**

 **John: Whoa. No spoilers. We're heading to the Coliseum next. They'll find out.**

 **Jake: Got it!**


	9. So You Want to Be a Hero?

**Chapter Nine: So You Want To Be A Hero?**

* * *

Silence filled the Gummi Ship as it travelled to the next world from Wonderland. Dirk sat at the helm, his eyes steadied on the vastness before him. Behind him was another story.

Dave and John sat across from each other, a small table propped between them. Their elbows rested on it as their hands wrapped tightly around each other. Jake stood in the middle with both of his hands clasped over the fist the boys had made.

"You both know the rules, am I correct?" he asked them. Jake received a small nod from both John and Dave. "And I face winner."

"We got it," said Dave, "You don't need to repeat it." Jake nodded a bit before removing one of his hands.

"On the count of three. One. Two. Three." Jake removed his other hand, taking a step back. Pressure instantly flew to John and Dave's hands, pushing against each other in an attempt to push the other to the table. Jake watched in silent anticipation from his spot, while one Dirk rolled his eyes from his own spot.

Eventually, a loud slam echoed throughout the ship as Dave pushed John's arm to the table. John pulled his hand away as soon as Dave released it. Dave threw his hands up in the air.

"Victory is mine!" said the Strider. "I am the stronger out of you and I."

"Okay, Dave, but…" John said as he shook out his hand. "That hurt." Dave shrugged.

"Sorry, dude. Just a side effect of my masculinity." Dirk pulled the ship to a stop, messing with the controls a bit before swiveling around to face the other three members of their little group. He leaned back, crossing his arms.

"Physical strength isn't everything, Dave," said Dirk as he stood. He grabbed his sword from beside his chair. Dave looked over at the other Strider.

"Then what is?" he asked. "I'm strong. Deal with it."

"I'm talking about a different kind of strength." He attached his scabbard to his belt before heading for the exit.

"Ha! Lies." Dave leaned back in his chair.

"I have to agree with Dave on this one," John added. "I mean, hasn't it been our brawn that's been beating the Heartless?" Dirk looked back at the three.

"It's not everything," he stated bluntly. "There are other ways to be strong." He opened the door leading out to the exit of the ship. Dave stood.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Dirk turned back to them.

"Where do you think? We're here." He left the room before the other three followed after him.

* * *

As the boy exited the Gummi Ship, they were met with a large, stone structure. Two statues of Greek soldiers stood in front of the entrance. The two younger boys looked up at the massive building.

"Where are we?" Dave asked, looking the area up and down.

"The Olympic Coliseum," said Jake. He sounded almost excited to be there. "The world where heroes from all over gather to train and become stronger." He looked over at Dirk. "Why d'you think Jane would be here? She hates this place. Something about the smell of sweat, testosterone and betrayal."

"My best guess is that she could be here looking for the Key Wielder," Dirk explained. "And she only hates it because when we last here she lost every match she was in. And they were to you and I." Jake nodded. He and Dirk walked forward towards the building.

"Maybe Jade and Rose were blasted here, too," John said. "Have you see Jade with a gun? And Rose is terrifying in a fight."

"What makes you say that?" asked Dave as he and John began to follow after their older companions.

"Have you seen Rose in a fight? If she hadn't gone into the darkness on the island, I'm pretty sure we would have seen her stab a Heartless in eyes with knitting needles or something. She's scary." Dave stifled a laugh. "Dave!"

"This is Rose we're talking about. How bad can she be in a fight? Or in general. I don't think Rose Lalonde could harm a fly."

"If you say so…"

* * *

The four entered the building. As they walked into the dim lobby, the cracks in the stone visible underfoot, a satyr was putting up a sign on the wall near an entrance. A "closed" sign was tied in the dark doorway and a large pedestal was placed against a wall near a lit torch. No one else was in the room. Taking a step forward, John walked up to the busy-looking satyr.

"Um…" John said, unsure of what to say.

"Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya?" said the satyr without even looking at him or the newest arrivals. "Move that pedestal over there for me." He pointed to the pedestal, still facing the sign on the wall. "I gotta spruce this place up for the games." John looked back at his friends with a shrug. Dave leaned against the pedestal in an attempt to move it. It refused to move.

"It weighs a ton!" He said, standing up. John walked over.

"Let's try it together," he suggested. Both Dave and John leaned backwards, pushing against the pedestal. It remained as still as ever. John straightened up and looked over at the satyr.

"It's way too heavy!"said John.

"What? Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little—" said the satyr with surprise before turning around. He was looking above their heads. It was like he was expecting them to be taller. His gaze went downward to meet Dave and John. "Oh. Wrong guy. What're you doing here?" He hopped down to their level and walked toward Dirk, who backed away from him. "This here's the world-famous Coliseum—heroes only! And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along, pip-squeaks." John sighed in disappointment. The satyr puts his hands on his hips. "Look, it's like this. Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum."

"You've got heroes standing right in front of you," Dirk said as he crossed his arms. Jake placed his hands on both Dave and John's shoulders. John smiled.

"Yup," Jake added. "They're real heroes chosen by the Keyblade!" Dirk threw an arm around Jake's shoulder.

"And we're heroes, too."

"Heroes? You four?" The satyr said, shocked. He proceeded to laugh loudly. The kids' faces fell.

"What's so funny?" John said in an offended tone. "We've fought a bunch of monsters!"

"Hey, if you can't even move this…" said th satyr as he attempted to push the pedestal forward. Just like the boys, he failed at doing so. "You can't call yourself…" He tried pushing with his back against it, his hooves slipping on the floor. Dave crossed his arms, a stern look forming behind his darkened lenses. "A hero!" The satyr sat on the ground, trying to catch his breath. "Okay, so it takes more than brawn." He stood back up. "Well, well, let's see what you can do. This trial is tough. You got what it takes? You ready?"

"Ready!" said Dave. "I'm the toughest one out of all of us. Hell yeah, I'm a hero. John and I got what it takes. Bring it on, Goat-Man."

"Dave, it's not about physical-" Dirk began to repeat from the earlier conversation before being interrupted by the satyr.

"The name's Phil," said the satyr. "Okay, kids. Let's see what you've got." He lead the thirteen year old boys into the Coliseum.

* * *

Several piles of barrels were set up around the arena. The satyr began timing Dave and John to see how fast they could take out the barrels with their Keyblades. Dirk and Jake, meanwhile, were off to the side. Their eyes were watching the two boys go at it.

"I'm not going to be the one who takes out their splinters," Dirk said, ducking as a piece of broken wood came flying towards them.

"Umm… Dirk?" asked Jake, looking over at his friend. Dirk hummed in response. "When are you going to tell them?"

"Tell them what? I have nothing to tell John and Dave. They know everything they need to know about me." Jake sighed.

"You know what I mean Dirk. About you being the-" Dirk slammed a hand over Jake's mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"No they don't," he said sharply and firmly. "Besides, they don't know much about magic yet. I don't even think they can do magic at this point. Not fully, anyway." Dirk looked over at Dave and John. They were working hard at their medial task. "Besides, do they really need to know what I can do? It's not useful against the Heartless, anyway. It's the exact opposite."

"I know. But you've seem to be useful with the elemental magic you've been working on," Jake said, trying to be optimistic. "Why don't you use that in battle?"

"I have no idea what effect it will have on the Heartless. It seems harmless to the hearts of normal people."

"Yes, and?" Dirk sighed.

"I don't want them to know what I can do. Not yet." Jake nodded, looking back at the boys.

"My lips are sealed."

"Thanks, Jake."

* * *

It was quicker than expected when the boys reduced the barrels to nothing but a couple of splinters and broken pieces of wood. They returned to the lobby, waiting patiently for what Phil had to say about the two boys.

"You know, you ain't bad, kid," said Phil. John chuckled

"Looks like we're headed for the games," he said. Dave puts his hands behind his head with a smirk on his face. Victory was there's on the who hero matter.

"Afraid not." There was a pause as jaws dropped and expressions changed.

"Why not?!"

"Two words: You guys ain't heroes." Jake looked down at htis fingers, counting on them.

"That was-" he tried to say before being interrupted.

"Come on!" said Dave. "We did your stupid trial!"

"Wanna become a real hero? Start by mastering some magic, kids," said Phil. Dave and John looked over at each other. Dirk seized them by the back of their shirts before pulling them out of the lobby.

* * *

Dave tore himself from Dirk's grip, but not before he had already pulled him and John out of the Coliseum's lobby.

"Dirk, what was that?" said Dave, trying his best to keep his cool after being forcefully pulled out like a dog.

"You weren't getting into the games anyway," said Dirk. "I didn't want you to-"

"To what? What the heck was that goat talking about anyway? Magic? Magic doesn't exist!" John tapped on his friend's shoulder. Dave looked over at him. "Not now, John. I'm busy."

"But Dave, don't you think all we've been through so far, you would see that magic does exist?" said John. "Kurloz used it in that fight we had with him. Remember? He sent that fire at you. Not to mention what Meulin told us before we met up with Dirk and Jake" Dave groaned as the fight from Traverse Town resurfaced in his mind along with Meulin's words.

"Okay, magic exists. Big deal. Why do we need it?" Jake opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced when Dirk put a hand over his mouth again.

"All you need to know is that everyone can do it. Fire, Ice, and Thunder. There's also Cure, but I can't do it," he explained before letting Jake go.

"But what about aspects?" asked John. "Meulin told us about those back in Traverse Town." Dirk shook his head.

"We're not talking about aspect or classes." Dirk had begun to speak quickly, as if he were avoiding something.

"Do you know anything about that?" asked Dave. There was silence. Dirk remained quiet.

"No," he said simply. "No, I don't." Jake glanced over at Dirk before clearing his throat.

"Well, no what do we do?" asked Jake, trying to change the subject. "We can't search for Jane and your friends in the Coliseum if we can't get into it."

"Jake has a point," John agreed, "How are we going to find Rose and Jade and Jane now?" Dave dropped down on the steps of the Coliseum.

"I really fucking hate that goat," he muttered. "Anyone got a-?"

"Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?" a voice cut in. Dave stood up as everyone whipped around. Standing behind them was a strange man, if you could call him that. He had blue skin and blue flames that replaced his hair. His eyes were completely yellow except for his black pupils. He had very sharp teeth and an unnatural black mouth. His face was quite long and thin, with his chin jutting out abruptly. His fingers were long, thin, and clawed. He wore what appears to be a dark grey shirt underneath a black toga, the latter of which seemed to be held up by a small skull pin on his right shoulder.

"Who are you?" said Dirk. He had his hand on the handle of his blade.

"Whoa, hold on there, kid. Name's Hades, Lord of the Dead," said the man. "Now, wait, let me guess. You want to enter the games, right?" He walked over to the four. He put his hands on Dave and John's shoulders. "Well, then, hey, get a load of this." He released Dave from his hand. I a flash of blue flame, a piece of yellowed paper appeared in Hades's hand. It looked like a ticket.

"A pass? Dave questioned as he took the ticket from Hades. He flipped it over and over in his hands. It seemed pretty legit.  
"It's all yours." Hades began to leave. "Good luck, kid. I'm pulling for you, little shorty." The four looked at each other and back down at the pass.

"Do we use it…?" Jake said with uncertainty. "I don't trust that Hades fellow." Dave handed the pass to Jake.

"It's legit," he said. "It doesn't look forged at all. What should we do with it?"

"I don't care," said John, holding out his hand for the pass. "We need to find our friends. Let's get going into the coliseum. It's your call Dirk." Dirk looked down at the pass before glancing over at the boys.

"Let's enter the games," Dirk said with a small smirk on his face.

* * *

The four boys raced back inside the Coliseum's lobby. Dirk handed the pass to Phil, who looked rather astonished to see it.

"Hey, how'd you get this?" he asked the boys. They all exchanged a look.

"It doesn't matter," said John. "Can we enter the games now?"  
"Well... I guess so. We start with the preliminaries! Some real weirdos signed up for the games. Better watch yourself."

"We will!" The four entered the Coliseum, unaware of what they were about to face in the Games.

* * *

 **John: World #2!**

 **Dave: Traverse Town. Skaian Islands.**

 **John: Er... World #4?**

 **Dave: There you go.**

 **Dirk : I'd say we're doing pretty well so far.**

 **Dave: You have nothing to show for it. No new follows, no new favorites. Last time I checked, no reviews.**

 **Jake: We're working on that. As for the Coliseum, what do think will happen later on?**

 **Dirk: Who knows? We maim things?**

 **John: I don't want to kill anyone.**

 **Jake: Oh gosh.**

 **Dave: You'll handle it. Like I said, I'm not helping unless it will end with the Author getting mad at us for fucking up the plot.**

 **Jake: Okay, then. Is that it?**

 **Dave: Pretty much.**

 **Dirk: Alright, guys. Remember to leave a review. Or follow and favorite. I'm good with either.**

 **Jake: We'll see you in the next chapter!**


	10. Let the Games Begin!

**Chapter Ten: Let The Games Begin**!

* * *

And so, the preliminary matches began. Can people say it wasn't that big of a shock to the boys that their opponents were Heartless? Because it wasn't. Given with all the Heartless they had come in contact with, it was to be expected.

In between matches, Dirk and Jake would go off searching for Jane, Jade and Rose around the Coliseum. Dave and John, meanwhile, would be watching the matches. In the bottom of their hearts, they wished that their friends would show up in one of fights.

* * *

After their second match, Dave, John, Dirk, and Jake were approached by Phil.

"You're no heroes yet, but you ain't doing bad. Lucky you came to me for coaching," said Phil.

"And here I was thinking it was natural talent," mused Dirk. The conversation ceased as someone entered the arena. It was a troll, much like the ones who inhabited Traverse Town.

The troll wore a tight, white shirt with violet squiggles on the front which resembled waves. His black jeans were a little tighter than one would have expected, but he appeared to be able to move in them just fine. His greased hair was pushed back out of his face. The horns protruding from his head were in the shape of lightning bolts. There was a dual lightning-shaped scar on the right side of his forehead, near his temple. The weird thing about him was instead of ears, this troll had fins- much like a fish. Who knew if he had other fish parts or not?

Dave stared at the troll. He stared back with violet eyes, his black work boots digging into the ground. Dave looked towards Phil.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Cronus Ampora," the satyr answered. "Something tells me he'll be a tough one to beat. Who knows, maybe you'll end up facing him."

* * *

The four fought through more matches. Although they were winning, with each fight their morale lowered. There was no sign of Jade, Rose or Jane anywhere. The question of whether they were here or not started to linger in their minds.

* * *

After a match, John stood off to the side, watching two competitors go at it while Dave went to help Jake and Dirk. He was approached by Phil.

"Say, you're better than I thought, kid!" said the goat. "Wish he was here to see this." John raised an eyebrow, looking over at Phil quizzically.

"Who are you talking about?" John asked.

"Hercules. He's a hero if ever there was one. Too bad he's off visiting his father." John hummed in agreement, turning back towards the match.

While John, Dave, Dirk and Jake fought against the Heartless in their next match, two people watched from behind the stands. Hades and Cronus.

"Those little punks are your next opponents, okay?" Hades told the troll. Cronus leaned up against the wall, his eyes focused on the humans. "Now, don't blow it. Just take them out."

"The great god of the Undervworld is afraid of a couple of kids?" Cronus said snidely. "Tch. Sorry man, but my contract says—"

"I know!" Hades said, causing Cronus to jump back a little. "You think I don't know? I wrote the contract! I know it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament. But you've gotta fight those kids to get to him. Come on." Hades pointed over to John and Dave. They had just finished their match and were speaking with their teammates. "Hey, it's like that old goat says: Rule 11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it! mean, a casualty along the way is no big deal, right? Definitely not where you're from." He smiled. Cronus rolled his eyes before standing up and walking away.

* * *

The final match had come. John, Dave, Dirk, and Jake stood before a fully armed Cronus, a blue rifle in his hands. They summoned and withdrew their own tools of combat.

"Do you really think we'll be able to beat him?" said John in a hushed voice.

"No," Dave stated flatly before he ran forward. He swung his Keyblade at Cronus, who began to dodge his blows. It was as if this wasn't his first time in the Games at all. Jake pulled out his pistols, firing small orbs at Cronus.

"Won't that… you know… hurt him?" John asked. Jake shook his head.

"My bullets are incapable of of killing anyone that isn't a Heartless or otherwise," Jake explained. "They'll injure him enough so we can win though!" Jake moved forward, trying to get a better shot at Cronus. Getting tired of being attacked on both sides, Cronus aimed his rifle at the ground. Just as Jake and Dave got close enough to deal some damage, he fired.

A bright blue beam shot out of the rifle's tip. It hit the ground, with the blast being strong enough to send Jake and Dave back and out of the ring.

"That's the best you can do?" Cronus said, cocking his weapon once more as he stared at Dirk and John. Dirk's eyes narrowed as he ran forward, sparks from where his blade scraped the ground. John could have sworn he saw that the sparks were red-violet.

Dirk slid forward and struck. Cronus held out his rifle so it blocked the blow. Energy mounted between the point of contact. The electric sparks zapped everywhere. Finally, Cronus was able to push Dirk off of him, sending the energy back his way. Dirk was knocked out of the ring, and into the dirt of the coliseum.

John looked back at Dirk for a second before looking over at Cronus. He was the only one left. John dashed forward, with Cronus doing the same. Over and over, the two clashed. John had to duck underneath all of Cronus's attempt to hit him. Eventually, John wasn't able to keep it up. One of Cronus's blast struck the ground before him, sending him backwards on his back.

Before John could get up, he was met with the tip of Cronus's rifle. He stared up at the troll with wide eyes. Dave, Jake and a barely standing Dirk watched from the outside. Cronus stood down at John with narrowed eyes. He sighed, lowering the weapon.

"You ain't vworth killin'. And you looked like him..." Cronus said. "VWhy vwould Hades vwant me to take you and your friend out?" Cronus pulled John to his feet.

Loud footsteps echoed from behind him. Cronus turned around just as a giant, black claw knocked him out of the way. John took a few steps backward, looking up at the beast before him.

A three-headed dog with red eyes had entered the arena Darkness emanated from its jaws, each of its razor sharp teeth bared. The beast moved in to attack the boy, but was pushed back by a man.

Extremely muscular, with broad shoulders and a comparatively thin waist, the person was wearing orange-brown armor that ends in metal kilt. His armor didn't extend to his arms, nor to most of his legs. He wore a brown belt around his waist with a gold emblem with a lightning symbol printed on it. His sandals were knee-high and have cross-shaped straps and were brown, as were two wristbands he wore. He had a reddish-brown headband tied around his forehead, pushing back his rust-colored hair, save for one bang that fells over it. He had sky blue eyes and short, deep blue cape.

"Herc!" Phil shouted. John looked at the man with wide eyes, taking slow steps backward. This was the mighty Hercules Phil had spoken about before.

"Phil, get them out of here!" Hercules shouted back as he struggled against the beast. Jake took Dirk by the arm, pulling the weakened warrior as the competitors raced inside the lobby.

* * *

The four humans leaned against the door to hold it shut against the beast. Dirk dropped to the ground.

"The one time we need Jane…" he muttered to himself, "Jake. Heal me."

"You know that I can't," Jake answered. "Come on. Get up. You've been hit worse." Dirk looked up at Jake before getting to his feet.

"Whew, that was close!" said Phil, looking over at the boys.

"What was that?" asked Dave.

"That was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him. But then again, maybe not… This doesn't look good. I hope Herc's okay. Wish I could go in!" John looked back over at the door. He put his hand on it. Someone grabbed his arm, stopping him. It was Jake.

"Where are you going?" he asked John, letting his arm go. John sighed.

"I'm going to face Cerberus," he said. There was a pause.

"You're crazy," said Dirk. "That thing isn't a Heartless. It's too dangerous for any one of us to face it. It'll kill us."

"It's going to kill Hercules and Cronus too! We can do something to stop it!"

"He did spare John," Dave reminded the other two. "We do owe him."

"I'm in," said Jake. Dirk rolled his eyes.

"And I'm out voted," said the older Strider. "Let's go." They turned, ready to run back into the Coliseum when they were stopped by Phil.

"Kids, you're not entering the arena, are ya?" said the satyr. "This ain't just some match. This is for real!" John nodded.

"We're not afraid," he stated proudly. "You can decide if we're hero material or not."

"Careful, kids!" With a short nod, the heroes ran back towards the fire.

* * *

The company entered the Coliseum arena once more. To some of their relief, Hercules had Cronus slung over his shoulder. The rest of their relief was gone because of Cerberus's giant jaws bearing down on them, inches away from tearing them to pieces.

As the humans entered the arena, Cerberus's perked up. The dog turned around to face the four with their weapons drawn. This distraction allowed Hercules to run Cronus to the Lobby, past Phil standing in the doorway.

"Kids, I got two words of advice for you: Attack!" said Phil before the Looby's door slammed shut.

Cerberus wasted no time in attacking our heroes. He roared, stomping around the arena in an effort to catch his latest prey. This lead to Jake, John, Dave and Dirk to being spread out around the mutt. Cerberus, confused, began to go after whoever was closest.

The team had managed to stay out of the beast's warpath so far. Getting tired of just running, Dirk decided to take action.

"Cover me!" he shouted. Jake began firing into the air.

"Over here!" Jake called out, pulling Cerberus's attention towards him. Dirk came to a stop. The blade in his hands became charged, red-violet electricity wrapping itself around the metal. Dirk ran at the beast. He plunged his sword into the ground, sending the electricity out from his blade and around Cerberus, electrocuting him to some extent. But it wasn't enough to deteriorate him from attacking the Keyblade Wielders.

Fireballs rained down on Dave and John all while this was going on. Dave tightened his grip on his Keyblade.

"Hey!" he yelled at Cerberus. The dog launched a ball of flame at him. Dave swung his Keyblade, much like a bat. The fireball flew in the opposite direction. It hit Cerberus dead center. "Home run."

This didn't please Cerberus too much. The beast roared loudly and turned his attention to Dave only. He snapped at him until he got close enough for John to hit one of his heads.

Cerberus reared up on its hind legs.

"Move!" Dave ordered. He and John moved out of the way of the dog as it dropped to the ground. No matter what part of the arena they were in, the shock wave travelled up all of the boys' spines.

The creature's mouth began to froth with a dark energy. He bounded after the older two, it's mouth spewing darkness.

Dirk and Jake ran out of the way of the pools of dark matter as the pools quickly began to shoot up in a beam of darkness.

Dirk's blade began to charge again. Jake aimed his guns towards Cerberus. Dirk swung his sword, allowing the energy to roll off of it and shock Cerberus once more as Jake began shooting it.

Dave ran forward at the creature while the other two had it distracted. Cerberus began to snap at Jake.

"I think we should hurry!" Jake said in a panicked tone as he ducked under a set of massive jaws. John dashed forward, running alongside Dave. The pair raised their Keyblades in unison. They brought them down on Cerberus.

It had worked. The final blow dealt by the Keyblade Wielders sent the hellhound crashing to the ground. There was utter silence as all four humans gathered around the fallen beast.

"Bad dog," John said, releasing his Keyblade. "Dogs? I don't know." Dave poked it a bit with his foot.

"Is it dead?" he asked. His answer was a low growl emanating from the creature.

"I'm taking that as a no," Dirk stated. "Let's get back for it wakes up." Dirk turned heading for the exit. The dog twitched, which made both John and Jake jump and follow after Dirk. Dave gave Cerberus one long, last look before leaving the arena.

John, Dave, Dirk, and Jake stood before Hercules and Phil in the Lobby. Phil read from a piece of thick paper as Hercules stood next to him.

"Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes," Phil read aloud, "and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further—" Dave raised a hand to stop him.

"What do you mean 'junior heroes'?" he questioned.

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero."

"So, what does it take?" Jake asked curiously.

"Well, that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves. Just the way that I did," Hercules said with a smile. John nodded.

"No problem!" John said enthusiastically. "We'll start by proving ourselves in the games!"

"There ain't gonna be any games for a while," Phil said. He motioned over to the closed sign over the arena's entrance. "Gotta clean up the mess from that last battle first."

"Okay, we'll be back."

"If we can," Dirk added as the four boys left the Coliseum.

* * *

The four human beings headed for the Coliseum Gates. Just outside was their ship. John took one last look around the place. Who knew when he would be back here?

That's when someone sitting in the steps near the xit caught his attention. John nudged Dave beside him, gesturing over to the person. After a silent dispute, the two boys split off from Dirk and Jake and towards Cronus. He didn't seem to notice them.

"Hey, are you alright?" John asked. Cronus looked up at the pair.

"Yeah," he replied simply. Dave shoved his hands into his pockets.

"So why did you go along with him, anyway?" he asked. "Hades." Cronus groaned, shaking his head.

"Do you really vwant to knovw?" John gave a small nod as an answer.

"I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help," the troll explained. "I tried to exploit the povwer of darkness, but it backfired." Cronus stood, looking up at sky above. He looked disappointed, most likely in himself.

"I fell into darkness, and I couldn't find the light."

"You'll find it," said John. Cronus looked down at the boys. "We're searching, too."

"For your light?" Cronus asked with a small smirk. Dave nodded. Cronus walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't lose sight of it." John and Dave nodded in unison.

As Cronus started to walk away, Dave spun around to face him.

"How about a rematch sometime?" he called out. "Fair and square, no dark powers involved." Cronus turned his head, running a hand through his hair. He looked far more optimistic than he had been only a few minutes ago.

"I think I'll pass.," he said before walking on. After a second, he turned back to Dave and John "Oh, and if you see a guy vwho looks like me, kinda hipster-ish. Can you tell him I'm looking for him? And I'm gonna kick his ass for running off vwhen I do." Dave and John exchanged a look with each other. They looked back at Cronus. He was already gone.

"Dave! John!" shouted a voice from the gates. It was Jake. "We're leaving!" John nodded.

"We're coming!" John shouted back before he and Dave raced towards the exit.

* * *

Dave leaned back in his chair on the Gummi Ship. The stars outside were passing them by. It was absolutely quiet.

"What did you mean?" asked Dave, breaking the silence. All eyes but Dirk's fell on him.

"You have to be more specific," Dirk answered as he fiddled with the controls. Dave sat up.

"You said earlier that there were other ways to be strong. Without being physical." Dirk nodded. "How?" Dirk took a quick look over at the younger Strider.

"You're just going to have to find that out for yourself." Dave leaned back in his seat, watching the stars go by. "It's not a hard thing to do. And that's coming from me." Dave rolled his eyes, looking out the window. Dirk was now as confusing as ever. He just wanted to get to the next world as soon as possible.

* * *

 **Dirk: We have a couple of notes here. I'm not going to read any of them.**

 **John: Why not?**

 **Dirk: Her handwriting is impossible to read. But, our Author will be back after this chapter., so you can all rejoice about that.**

 **Dave: Thank fucking god.**

 **Jake: Praise Jesus!**

 **...**

 **Jake: What?**

 **Dirk: Not everybody practices the same religion, Jake.**

 **Jake: Oh. Than praise the god of the religion you practice!**

 **Dave: Memo. Our Author will also be working on a cover for the story, so keep an eye out for that.**

 **John: Later!**


	11. In The Jungle

**Chapter Eleven: In The Jungle**

* * *

"Dave!" said a voice to snap Dave Strider out of his slumber. Dave's gaze moved from the window over to a smiling John Egbert.

It had been at least twelve hours since they had left the Coliseum. And now all Dave wanted was a moment's rest. He had about six hours, which had apparently been enough.

Dave got to his feet, fixing the aviators he hadn't bothered to remove.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Dirk found a new world. Come take a look."

John and Dave walked down to the front window of the ship where Dirk and Jake stood. Standing out before them was a jungle-like world. Jake was leaning the palms of his hands against the panel.

"Hey, Dirk," said Jake. They had failed to notice John and Dave's arrival. "Maybe Jane's down there." Dirk shook his head.

"In a backwater place like that? No," Dirk said simply. "Jane hates that kind of terrain. Let's move on." He went to grab the wheel. Dave seized Dirk's wrist. The other Strider looked over at his younger. "Dave. Let go of me."

"Hold up a goddamn minute," said Dave. "Rose and Jade might be down there. Let's just check it out." Dirk pulled his arm out of Dave's grasp.

"Forget it. We're on an important mission."

"Just land." Jake and John exchanged a look with each other. Jake straightened up and both of them backed away. After travelling with the Striders for the past three days, they had learned by now when an argument was about to start. And to not get involved.

Dave put his hand on the controls.

"Dave, Don't touch my ship," Dirk stated firmly.

"Come on!" Dave snapped back. Now the argument was over who would end up with control over the ship.

"Knock it off, Dave!" Dirk ordered. His voice was an octave louder than usual. Dave shook his head.  
"We're landing." Dave slammed his hand down on the panel, without even noticing what he had done. As he hit several buttons on the controls, the ship gave a sudden lurch, knocking everyone off their balance. Dirk narrowed his eyes, trying to retake control. But it was no use. The ship shook again as it began to descend against the pilot's will.

The ship rumbled as it entered the world. John grabbed Dave by the arm to try and regain his balance. The ship shook again, sending both boys backwards towards the hatch. John's body collided with the control panel to it.

The last thing Jake English and Dirk Strider saw of the younger pair was them falling out of the opening of the ship.

* * *

How long John and Dave fell, they didn't know. They were lucky to even be alive.

The duo had crashed through what seemed like a wooden roof, breaking it before colliding with a hard floor.

John groaned in pain. His body hurt all over. He slowly sat up, groaning even more as he stood.

Across the room was Dave. John made the move towards him. He didn't get far when he heard a painful moan from the body.

Dave pushed himself up, rubbing his forehead with his other hand.

"Oww…" he complained. "My fucking head…" John took a quick glance to make sure Dave was alright. He looked around the room.

"Dirk?!" John called out. "Jake?!" There was no answer. Dave walked over to him.

"They're not here," he stated flatly, brushing the splinters from the roof off of his clothes. John sighed.

"Why did you do that? I want to look for Rose and Jade too, but we haven't had any luck so far. Heck, they might not even be here." Dave stayed silent.

"And why are you always fighting with Dirk?" John continued. "I don't get it."

"It's none of your-" Dave's eyes darted upward. Something was dangling from the rafters above. It jumped in their direction. "Watch out!" Dave seized John from around the waist before pushing him to the ground. John pushed Dave off of him as they got to their feet.

In front of them was a leopard. And it looked vicious and out for blood.

In a flash, Dave summoned his Keyblade, holding it out for defense. John summoned his own. The leopard jumped at them. Dave blocked it with his Keyblade, the creature's claws less than an inch from his face. Dave took a few steps back as he pushed the leopard away.

The cat jumped at John this time. John moved out of the way of its claws. In a moment of panic as it came at him again, John whacked it with his Keyblade. The leopard remained motionless and still on the floor.

Dave dispelled his Keyblade as he walked over to it. John did the same before he joined his friend.

"Holy shit, Egbert," Dave said as he looked down at the thing. "I think you killed it."

"I didn't mean to!" John said exasperated. "To be fair, it was going to kill me!" Dave hummed a bit before taking a step closer. Out of nowhere, the leopard pounced at him. From above, someone dropped through the newly created hole in the ceiling.

Dave braced himself for the bite of the jungle cat, but it never came. In between him and the leopard was a man, holding back the cat with a makeshift spear.

The leopard struggles wildly, its jaws clamped around the spear. The man knocked it back, glaring at it. The leopard snarled before leaping out a window, sending shards of glass flying everywhere.

The wild man lowered his spear and turned to the boys. He had long brown dreadlocks and wore a loincloth over his toned body. He stands low, his knuckles touching the ground like an animal. John and Dave exchanged a glance, not knowing whether to thank him or just back away slowly.

"Sabor, danger," the man said after a few seconds.

"Um… thank you?" John said, unsure of what to do.

"Thank you," the man repeated slowly.

"Uh-huh…" Dave said. "So, what is this place?" The man moved closer to them, awkwardly invading their personal space. Dave stepped backward.

"This place, this place," repeated the man once again.

"Okaaay…" droned John. Leaving seemed like the better option now. "Where did the others go?" The man didn't answer. John sighed. "Look, we got separated from our friends. Have you seen them?" The man looked at them as if they weren't even human.

"Friends…" Dave said slowly, miming over to John.

"Friends!" the man repeated. Finally, some progress.

"Right," Dave continued at a normal pace. "There's two of 'em. The guy with the pointed glasses is Di—" Dave stopped halfway through his sentence. The fight between him and Dirk replayed in his head. John looked over at Dave with a little concern.

"You know what?" he said, "Never mind. We're looking for our friends, Rose and Jade."  
"Look for Rose, friends?"

"Right!" John said, taking over speaking to the wild man. Dave's eyes wandered over to a patch of sunlight shining down from the hole in the ceiling. A figure formed there.

"Jade, friends?" Dave blinked, as they turned and faded away as soon as they stepped out of the sun.

And for just a moment, it had felt like Jade Harley was really there with them.

"Uh… right…" Dave muttered. He looked back towards the man and John.

"Friends here," said the man.

"Really!?" said John enthusiastically. The man made a series of grunting noises, confusing both of the boys. Even after he repeated it they were confused.

"Friends here," said the man again.

"Not sure I understand, but show us! Take us to Rose and Jade!" The man pointed to himself.

"Tarzan. Tarzan go." Okay. So they now had a name to work with.

"And I'm… John," said John as he pointed to himself. "This is my friend Dave." Dave gave a simple wave. "Tarzan go, we go!"

This seemed to be the right thing to say, as Tarzan opened the door to the treehouse the boys had crashed into. Dave and John followed.

"Hey, Dave?" John asked as the pair walked out the door.

"Yeah?" Dave replied.

"Why did you tell him we were only looking for Rose and Jade?" Dave stayed silent. "What about Dirk and Jake?"

"Don't mention that name," said Dave with a slight malice.

"Oh, come on, Dave," John said after a brief moment. "You can't stay mad at him forever."

"I can and I will. Watch me." John sighed.

"I don't see what he did wrong. There's been this tension between you two since we left. I'm honestly worried you were going to-"

"He's a douche, Egbert." John looked at Dave, a bit surprised by his statement

"Dave, I don't think he's-" John tried to say.

"Dirk Victoria Strider is a douche," Dave repeated once again, "A fucking douche who has a shitty fucking sword and runs around with a guy in who wears short shorts." There was a silent pause between the conversation as Dave's last words rang in their heads.

"Subtle, Dave," John finally said after an extended period of time. The boys were now climbing down the netting under the treehouse, trying to reach the ground below. "Real subtle."

"You don't understand, John," Dave replied back as they dropped down onto the cool, shaded area of the jungle.

"I don't understand what?" John asked with a confused look in his face as he walked beside Dave.

"Dirk Strider is a fucking asshole! And an abandoner... I think. Is that even a word? I dunno. I'll ask Rose when we find her."

"What? Is this about your issues with your brother?" John was now more confused than ever. "Dirk kinda looks like him."

"Bingo," said Dave coolly. John stumbled a bit in the thicket. And not only because his foot had gotten caught on a vine.

"Wait," John said as he caught up with Dave. "You're taking your frustration with your brother out on Dirk because he looks like him?" Dave mimicked a buzzer.

"No. I'm not."

"Then why are you-"

"Think for a second, dude. Dirk and I knew each other already. I know his full name. We have the same freaking last name and he's from the Skaian Islands like us." John went through the bits of information he had been given in his head, stopping at the last part. Jake had told him Dirk came from another world. He never said which one.

"How did you-" John stopped midsentence. His eyes widened as he realized what Dave was getting at. "No way."

"Yup," Dave said, popping the "p" loudly. "I didn't have just one bro, John. And if you ever actually came into the apartment, you would know."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the jungle, Jake English sat upon a rock mound, waiting in the sun. The ship was nearby, the hatch open. Jake's eyes were in the sky as Dirk Strider walked out, his face covered in a glistening layer of sweat.

"I've done all I can… I hope she'll still fly," said Dirk, taking off his pointed glasses for moment, "What do you think, English?" Jake ignored Dirk as he slid his shades back on. "English. Jake!" Jake looked over at Dirk, as if snapping out of a trance.

"Sorry Strider. I'm just worried," Jake said apologetically. "I sure hope John and Dave are okay."

"Who needs them?" said Dirk as he wiped the sweat off of himself with the end of his shirt. "We can find Jane without them."

"I save his ass, and this is what I get…" Dirk muttered as he slid the glasses back on.

"What're you talking about?" Jake asked, overhearing Dirk's complaint.

"Day I left my world, I wasn't just with Lalonde," Dirk admitted, knowing that there was no way of explaining what he meant without lying. "I was with Dave, and that friend of theirs, Rose."

"So, you two come from the same world?" asked Jake as he slid down off of the rock mound. Dirk gave him a short nod.

"Try the same bloodline."

"Huh. What?"

"Give it a moment."

"So… Dave is your… cousin?" Jake concluded as Dirk closed up the ship's hatch. He shook his head.

"Nope. Try a little closer in blood," he told Jake, "A lot closer. The same gene pool."

"He's your brother then?" Jake guessed as Dirk walked over to him.

"Yes," Dirk replied simply.

"And he's mad at you because...?" Jake had been confused about that point since Dave and John had joined them on their mission back in Traverse Town. Now it seemed all his questions would be answered.

"Most likely he thinks that I abandoned him with our guardian, our older brother," Dirk explained. "Although I had no control over the events that led up to Roxy and I arriving at the castle." Silence fell for a moment.

"Huh," Jake muttered. Dirk raised a brow from behind darkened lenses.

"What?" he asked.

"Just… never expected there to be more of you…" Jake said. Dirk's eyebrows lowered quickly.

"What is that supposed to mean, Jake?"

"Nothing!" Jake said quickly. Dirk rolled his eyes. He reached beside the rock mound, where his sword leaned. But instead the leather of the handle, Dirk's hand met with something softer.

"Huh?" Taking a closer look, Dirk came face to face with a young gorilla. He and Jake jumped backwards out of surprise. The gorilla ran off as soon as something moved among the jungle's trees.

As the gorilla left, Dirk's eyes caught something on the ground. He bent down, and quickly stood as soon as he had it in his hands. He snapped to attention by a rustling in the bushes. He stashed it quickly away as someone came out from the thicket.

* * *

Dave and John followed Tarzan down a nearby tree, sliding on the branches as if they were on a surfboard. Nothing else had been said about the whole "Dave and Dirk being related" thing. John was still trying to figure out how he didn't know.

The three soon landed off of the tree at what looked like a campsite. Several tables with equipment were laid out near a group of tents.

Dave and John followed Tarzan into one of tents. Inside was woman, who appeared to be having trouble with a projector.

She had long, dark brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a faded, white tank top, walked barefoot, and wore a long, brown skirt that reached to just above her ankles. This skirt was held up by a knot tied on her right side, which exposed most of her right leg.

"Jane!" said Tarzan. The woman spun around to see him. John and Dave looked at Jane. Was this the Jane that Dirk and John had been searching for?

"Tarzan!" said Jane out of surprise before she noticed the two newcomers. "Oh, and who are they?"

"Uh, hi there. I'm—" John said, a little bit confused by Jane's actions.

"Oh, you speak English!" Jane said out surprise. "So, then, obviously, you're not related to Tarzan…" Tarzan and the boys exchanged glances.

"Are you here to study the gorillas?" Jane asked. She never got her answer from the boys, because of the following interruption.

"Highly doubtful," said a snide voice. They looked over to see the tall man with the rifle slung over his shoulder enter the tent. Firmly held in his grasp were a struggling Dirk and Jake, who were immediately dropped to the ground upon entering. They locked eyes with Dave and John as they got to their feet.

"John!" Jake said with excitement.

"Dave," said Dirk purely on relief. The boys rushed over to each other, greeting them. Dave even wrapped his arms around his brother.

"Jake! Dirk!" John said happily. Unfortunately the joyous moment came to an end as soon as Dave heard Dirk's name.

Dave and Dirk realized what they were doing and parted, crossing their arms to Jake and John's surprise. Their features narrowed with their backs turned.

"A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas," said the tall man before he walked back outside the tent. Jane frowned.

"Mr. Clayton, we're studying them, not hunting them. This is research," she called out to the man as he left. She sighed. "Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home." There was silence among the four outsiders.

"Well, anyway…" Dave said after a while.

"I'm staying," Both Dirk and Dave said in unison. Dave looked back at Dirk with a suspicious look on his face.

"Take a look what I found. Look at this," said Dirk. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, red block.

"What's that?" John asked curiously.

"A gummi block," Jake explained. "It's the same stuff used to build our ship."

"So that means…?"

"Lady Jane could be here," Dirk said as he stowed the block away once again. "So, we've gotta work together to look for her. Whether you like it or not."

"Fine. I'll let you tag along," Dave said stubbornly. "For now."

"Are they alright?" Jane asked. Jake nodded.

"I hope so," Jake said as he scratched the back of his head. He turned to Jane"We're looking for our friends. Have you seen them?"

"No, I'm sorry." John's face fell at her words. Dave sighed, turning towards the others in the tent.

"Tarzan said he saw Rose and Jade," Dave said. "I think. I didn't get a word he said. What's up with that, anyway? Why can't he speak English?"

"Apparently Tarzan was raised in the jungle by the gorillas," Jane explained. "Communicating with him still isn't easy, but he's learning.

"So he was speaking in 'gorilla' or whatever back there…"

"Ah, that's right. You're looking for your friends?" John nodded.

"He said Rose and Jade are here," John repeated. "And one word we couldn't understand…" Jane put her hand on the projector beside her.

"Why don't we try this?" she suggested, motioning towards the projector. "We'll show Tarzan some slides and see if any of them match that word." After an agreement from the boys, Jane turned to a box near the projector. "Oh, what happened to the slides?"

"We can find them if you want us to," Jake offered. Jane smiled.

"That would be very helpful. There should be eight in total," she said before Dirk, Dave, John and Jake left the tent.

* * *

The boys began to search for the slides around the campsite. It only took a few short minutes to find all eight of the slides. They quickly returned to Jane.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Jane said as she began to insert the slides in the projector.

Dave leaned back against a series of crates as the slideshow began. The first slide clicked into place. An image flashed on the screen Jake had set up. It showed the group a beautiful castle, constructed with a stone wall around it., as well as what seemed like a transparent bubble. Two spheres hovered in the sky amongst what seemed to be a very dark landscape, peppered with buildings in the castle's light.

Something wrapped itself tightly around Dave's heart. On pure instinct, the boy put his hand to his chest as the feeling of warmth cascaded over him. Dave only snapped out if the trance he was in when Jake shook his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Dave?" he asked. "You seem out of it."

"What?" Dave said as his head began to clear and the warmth faded away. Eventually he just shook his head. "Nothing." Jake gave a short nod before turning away. Dave straightened up a bit, his mind in a flurry.

 _'This place... It just looks so familiar. But how?'_ Dave thought as Jane clicked through the slides. ' _I've never been off the islands.'_

* * *

Time seemed to go by quickly as Jane clicked through the remaining slides. To the boys , it didn't seem like a long time when she had finally stopped.

"Well, Tarzan?" Jane asked as she finished.

"Where are our friends, Rose and Jade?" John asked hopefully. All of that hope was dashed when Tarzan shook his head.

"Hey, I thought—" said Dave with obvious offense. He was cut off as Clayton entered the tent, interrupting the conversation.

"That leaves just one place," said the hunter as the members of the party looked up at him. "Young men, we've been in this jungle for some time now. But we have yet to encounter these friends of yours. I'd wager they're with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them."

"Really, Mr. Clayton," said Jane. She sounded just as offended as Dave had been a moment ago. "Tarzan wouldn't hide—"

"Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas," Clayton said as he walked up to Tarzan. "Go-ril-las." There was a pause. Tarzan looked over at John and Dave. Then, he nodded.

"Tarzan… are you sure?" asked Jane.

"Tarzan go see Kerchak," said Tarzan simply.

"Kerchak?"

"He must be the leader. Perfect. I'll go along as an escort," Clayton said with a grin. "After all, the jungle is a dangerous place."

As the four boys followed Clayton and Tarzan out of the tent and into the jungle, John and Jake kept themselves between the brothers. They may have been docile for the past few minutes, but who knows what could happen? Not to mention that John was feeling something in his stomach that gave him an uneasy feeling about one of the party members' intentions.

* * *

 **Author: Hey, we're back.**

 **John: Why do you have a piece of paper taped to your chest?**

 **Dave: It's like when a cat knocks down your vase. You put a sign on them, take a picture and put it on Facebook, or Twitter or Tumblr or Instagram or something.**

 **Jake: What did she do?**

 **Dave: You wanna tell them?**

 **Author: I had this chapter ready to go for a few weeks now... and I forgot to ever post it.**

 **Dirk: So Dave put a sign on you?**

 **Author: Pretty much.**

 **Dave: There was plot. She forgot about it. I feel like deserves a fair punishment.**

 **Dirk: Why do you still have that on?**

 **Author: I have to wear it all day. If I do, I get free cake. And this girl likes her cake.**

 **John: Jane's dad?**

 **Dave: Jane and her dad.**

 **Author: Next chapter will be posted when it can be.**


	12. Strider VS Strider

**Chapter Twelve: Strider VS Strider**

* * *

As the boys walked along through the jungle, they lost sight of their supposed "escort". Eventually, after wandering through trees for about an hour, the boys came to a beautiful lagoon, filled with hippos.

"Alright," said Jake as he looked out at the water, "I say we swim across!"

"Not a good idea," said Dirk, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Dave asked. "Seems fine to me." Dirk didn't take his eyes off of the trees as he spoke to his brother.

"Unless you want Jake and John to be partially blind until their glasses and clothes dry, then no." Dave muttered something incomprehensible. "What was that?"

"Nothing," said Dave quickly.

"So, how are we supposed to get across?" John asked, looking at the water. "I can't see any other way other than swimming." While John was talking, Jake started to wander off to a tree nearby. Dirk caught sight of this.

"Where are you going?" asked Dirk. Jake didn't answer him. Instead, Jake began climbing up the tree. Once he reached the top, he grabbed a vine hanging down from the higher branches. Jake took a few steps back before running forward, wrapping his legs around the vine. The rest if the boys watched from down below as Jake swung across to a tree in the middle of the lake. He landed on a branch. He waved to the others excitedly.

"It's okay!" he called out. "Just swing across!"

"Got it, Jake!" Dirk shouted back. He headed over to the tree Jake was in a minute before and began to climb it.

"How the hell did you do that?" Dave yelled at Jake. Jake threw the vine to Dirk.

"Grew up in the jungle until I was eleven!" Jake called to him. "It comes naturally!"

"Come on," said John as he nudged his best friend, "Let's go." Dave and John walked over and climbed the tree as Dirk swung across. On and on it went until the boys reached the other side of the lagoon.

* * *

On the other side of the lagoon, thick ivy lead up the a higher area of the trees. The boys climbed up and continued searching through the jungle until finally they came across Tarzan and A few gorillas. They seemed to be talking to one another. One of the gorillas appeared to be looking over at John, Dave, Dirk, and Jake with stern eyes.

As the gorillas and Tarzan spoke to each other, Jake leaned over to his friends.

"Uh…" Jake said, sounding very confused. "Did you get that?" Dirk shook his head.

"Not at all," he replied. After a while, the gorilla staring at the boy turned his head silently towards the treetops. He then left. The other gorilla looked back at Tarzan sadly and followed the other. Tarzan hung his head in shame.

"He seemed sorta distracted by something," Jake thought out loud. Dave lowered his Aviators. Ruby red eyes followed the gaze to where the gorilla was looking seconds before.

"Was he looking toward the tree house?" Dave muttered as he pushed up his dark lenses.

"How could you know that?" asked Dirk, having overheard Dave. Dave rolled his eyes.

"Because I can time travel," he said sarcastically. Dirk stared at him in silence. "That's an actual thing, isn't it?" The older Strider didn't say anything. "Dirk?" Dirk walked past Dave, pushing him aside a little. "Jerk."

"Bitch," Dirk responded. Jake and John looked at each other in hesitation. They followed Dave and Dirk towards the treehouse.

* * *

Dirk stood on top of a treehouse balcony as he watched Dave, John and Jake were climbing up to where he was. He sighed, turning towards the house itself.

Kneeling outside of the house was no other than Clayton. He had his rifle aimed at something. Dirk inched over to take a peek at his target. It was a young gorilla.

Dirk ran to the tree house and tackled him just as Clayton fired. With his aim suddenly knocked off, the bullet narrowly missed the gorilla, who ran away behind an older one. Dave and John reached the treehouse with Jake and Tarzan to see this. Jake ran over and pulled Dirk off the hunter.

"What the-?" Dirk started to shout. Jake covered his mouth before a single curse could leave it. Dirk glared down at Clayton. Everyone was surrounding him.

"You don't understand. I was only trying to…" stuttered Clayton. Ah. A snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor gorilla's life."Nobody bought the story, as the key witness hadn't seen a snake at all. Clayton was taken back down to the jungle floor and to the camp.

* * *

"How could you do such a thing?!" snapped Jane. When the five had returned to the tent, Dirk told Jane everything that had happened back at the treehouse. Hell hath no fury.

"Now, Ms. Porter, as I told you, I was not aiming at the gorilla-" Clayton tried to say before Jane cut him off.

"You are not to go near the gorillas again!" she hissed

"All because of one mishap? Come now…" The hunter stopped speaking when he saw the looks on everyone's faces. Clayton laughed uncomfortably and began to back out of the tent. He finally turned and left. When he did, the tension returned to the tent.

"Alright," said Dirk, as he fixed his triangular shades. "We go to go." Dave looked over at him with an eyebrow raised.

"We're not going," said the younger brother. "We haven't even searched everywhere. Rose and your friend and… and even Jade could still be here, Dirk."

"I highly doubt they are. They're in a different place, and the fact that you caused us to crash on this festering pool if wheat and humidity just wasted the time we have to look for them."

"Hold on a second, lads. Maybe we could…" said Jake.

"I did not cause us to crash!" shouted Dave suddenly. "That was your fault. You didn't listen to me. You never listen to me."

"If I remember, you were the one who started fucking around with the controls. You're just lucky I was able to repair the damage you caused!" Dirk yelled back.

"If you had fucking listened to me, I wouldn't have had to touch your precious ship in the first place!"

"Goddamn it, Dave," said Dirk, "Do you hear yourself? I know who you are Dave, and this isn't it."

"You don't know me, Dirk!" Dave said, his voice raising an octave.

"I'm your older brother, Dave. Of course I know you."

"No you don't! You think you do, but you don't. You left me for four fucking years in that hellhole of an apartment! You have no idea what I went through! The day you left, you left me, Dirk. You fucking left me on the Skaian Islands to grow up with Bro alone! You fucking abandoned me! I will never forgive you. I fucking hate you, Dirk Strider!"

Nothing could be heard but Dave's heavy breathing. The silence was broken by the sound of a loud gunshot just outside the tent. Everyone jumped at the shot.

"Jiminy Crickets!" yelled out Jake in surprise. "What was that?"

"I don't know," said Dave solemnly as he summoned his Keyblade, "But let's go check it out."

* * *

The four ran outside the tent. John and Dave had their Keyblades summoned, Jake drew his pistols and Dirk held his sword tightly in his left hand. Heartless were standing outside of the tent. John got into a fighting stance.

"Let's take these Heartless down!" he said.

* * *

The boys did as they were told, slashing through the Heartless and sending them back into the darkness. This task took them nearly all over the jungle as well. They were up in the trees once more by the time they finished.

Dirk flipped the sword in his hands, watching the metal glow as he sent magic coursing through it.

"Are you alright, Strider?" Dirk almost dropped his sword when Jake snuck up behind him.

"I'm fine, English," Dirk answered as re-holstered his sword.

"Are you thinking about what Dave said?" asked Jake. Dirk sighed.

"Possibly. When four years of frustration and anger explodes all in one take like that, it is very difficult to forget."

"Have you tried?" Jake slid his pistols away. "I mean, why don't you talk to him? By the sounds of it, you and him seemed pretty close. It might take some time, but I'm sure you'll be able to fix your relationship in no time!"

"How can I? Davewon't even talk to me now." Jake shrugged. England stood up. The two turned to look at Dave and John, who had been fighting a large cat the entire time they had been conversing.

"Should we help him?" Jake asked. It was then that John smacked the cat into the nearby trees. He ran over to the pair, grabbing them by the wrists.

"Let's get back to the camp before that thing wakes up!" he said, dragging the pair down the vines.

* * *

The group arrived back at the camp, sweating and tired.

"Who knew that much Heartless could be hiding in the trees?" Dave sighed as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

"This is the jungle," John said. "I think they adapted. Like beach crabs." Dave shrugged as the three headed back inside the tent. They all froze. To their surprise, only Tarzan stood inside the tent. Jane was nowhere to be found. It was as if she vanished into thin air.

"Hey, where'd Jane go?" Jake asked. John walked over to the apeman.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.  
"Something coming. Jane, danger," Tarzan said in his broken words. "Jane near... Near tree house."

"That sounds like something may be going down," said Dirk, crossing his arms. "I say we should at least see what's wrong." Dave stared at the other Strider.

"I thought you wanted to leave here," said the younger brother. Dirk rolled his eyes.

"Oh, so you're talking to me again?" said Dirk. Dave narrowed his brows. "It's a life-or-death situation, Dave. We're going to get in, get out and get it done with." Unnoticed by all, Jake had smiled a bit as all four of them raced out of the tent and back towards the trees.

* * *

The boys looked around the clearing among the trees.

"We were just here a few moments ago," said Dave, gripping his Keyblade tightly. "I don't understand what could've changed."

"Since when doyou?" Dirk muttered. Alfred shot him a dark look before looking around.

"Guys!" shouted John. Heartless had erupted from the ground, and had tried the attack the four. John cut through a wave of them in order protect the four before being thrown against a tree. Jake, Dave and dirk withdrew and summoned their weapons.

* * *

It didn't take long for the Heartless to go away. It was a pretty easy battle. All they had to do to stop the Heartless was to destroy a rather large, black fruit that was hanging about. This all freed Jane and another gorilla, who had been trapped behind some vines.

Dirk wiped the juices off of his pointed shades on his shirt. The juice had on managed to his him in the face.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked.

"Yes," Jake answered, twirling his guns around on his fingers before dropping them into their holsters. "Yes it was." John sighed as he walked over and helped the woman to her feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked Jane. "What happened?"

"Clayton came to the tent, and…" Jane recalled to the group, "That's the last thing I remember."

"Clayton?" Dave questioned, crossing his arms.

"Gorillas trapped," stated Tarzan, "Terk ran."

"We must help the gorillas," said Jane before all five headed back to the camp.

* * *

"Alright," said Dave as he, John, Jake and Dirk sat outside the tent. He had a stick in his hand and was drawing in the dirt. Before him was a well-drawn map of the area. Dave had tried to draw the area, but it wasn't long before Dirk took over to draw the outline as Dave could only crudely draw it. Dave was currently mapping out the area.

"Here's the plan," Dave continued. "Since we didn't see anything on our way back here, my best guess is that we should check out this area." He drew a circle with the stick in the unmarked area to the right of them.

"What makes you think they aren't in the other areas of the jungle?" asked John.

"Because we've already been there. But,if it pleases you, you can do what you want." Dirk gave a short nod and stood. Dave stood as well. John and Jake followed.

"Alright," said Jake. "We have to work together, right?" There was a moment of silence. Awkward, tension filled silence.

"Let's just…" Dirk said rather forcefully, "Let's just go towards the right…" Dave nodded as the group headed off to the mentioned direction.

* * *

The direction the boys had headed in lead to cliffed off area. In that area, the Heartless and Clayton surround the gorillas. Clayton had his gun aimed at the animals. Before he could open fire however…

"No!" shouted John. This startled the hunter, causing his shot to miss by only an inch. Clayton turned at looked at the group warily. This distraction also allowed the gorillas to escape their deaths.

"What the heck do you think you're doing, dude?" asked Dave, who had a dangerously tight grip on his summoned Keyblade at the moment.

"Not Clayton!" Tarzan interrupted before saying something that didn't even sound English. "Not Clayton!" It was that moment that weapons were summoned and drawn and the battle began.

Dirk, Jake, and Tarzan went after the Heartless, while Keyblade Wielders sprinted to take on Clayton. The hunter fought back, aiming his rifle at them before the cliff behind them exploded.

"Dave!" shouted Dirk. His sword charged. He only took attention off of the Heartless for a minute as he sent an electric wave at Clayton. The dust settled as the shockwave wrapped around an invisible creature. John and Dave got to their feet.

Clayton mounted the creature, reloading his rifle and aiming it at them again. John ran forward and attacked the creature. Wounded by the blow, the creature shed its invisibility.

The great green chameleon stares at them through wild spinning eyes. It sent out beams of energy before jumping up to a high ledge. It barely managed to strike the boys.

Dirk's sword charged again as he sent a shockwave towards the chameleon Heartless. Tarzan climbed the vines along the wall towards it. He stabbed it with his spear and it reeled backward, knocking Clayton from its back.

"Lazy beast!" growled the hunter. He took aim at Dave.

"Don't you dare!" shouted Jake. He fired two shots, successfully disarming Clayton.

While Dirk and Jake started to attack the Hunter, John and Dave took the opportunity to strike the Heartless with a flurry of attacks.

Tarzan faced Clayton with the older boys and forced him towards the waterfall. He clutched his chest and aims his rifle at them, his eyes staring daggers. It was just then that Dave and John landed the final blow to the heartless.

The Heartless rose up behind Clayton slowly, sparks crackling around it, cause the hunter to turn around. It fell on him. There were several cringes as the snap of bones echoed throughout the cliffside.

A glowing heart burst from its chest and floated into the air as Clayton and the Heartless disappeared.

The gorillas gathered nearby as one of them walks up to the boys.

"Hey, the gorillas are back!" said a cheerful John as he and Dave released their Keyblades. The gorilla grabbed them by the collar of their shirts. "Whoa, hey. What's going-" The gorilla tosses them into the air.

"John! Dave!" The two boys landed with a thud on the top of the cliff. Dirk and Jake soon followed in suit while Tarzan to climbed meet them.

Tarzan crawled over to the lake, where the waterfall roared.

"This is beautiful!" said Jake. "It reminds me of home."

"Tarzan, home," said Tarzan simply. He walked off towards the Waterfall.

"Where's he going?" said Dirk.

* * *

The boys followed Tarzan under the Waterfall. Behind it was a stony cavern. They entered the deepest parts of the Waterfall Cavern and find a glowing nest of butterflies in the trunk of an ancient tree. Jane and a young gorilla joined them. The boys stared at the tree in amazement. Tarzan grunted a single word.

"This is your home?" asked John. "But that means…" Tarzan cut off John. He placed a hand to his ear.

"Huh?" muttered Jake. Everyone in the cavern fell sound of roaring water echoed off the walls.

"The waterfalls…" said Jane. "They're echoing all the way here." Tarzan repeated the word he said earlier.

"Friends there," stated Tarzan. "See friends."

"Oh, now I've got it." Jane repeated the noise Tarzan made, "means heart. Friends in our hearts…"

"Heart…"

"Oh," said Dave with slight disappointment. "So that's what it meant…"

"Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends."

"I'm guessing the same goes for family then, huh?" said John. Jake & John look back and Dave and Dirk. It took only a second for the Strider boys to understand what they were getting at. Dave sighed, going over to Dirk. He stared at him a moment before actually saying anything.

"I won't apologize until I know one thing," Dave told Dirk. "You had a ship. Why didn't you come back?" Dirk put his hand on Dave's shoulder.

"Dave, it took me three years to build and design the Gummi Ship. The test run was a few months ago. The first time it actually worked was when Jake and I left for Traverse Town," Dirk said before sighing. He was having great trouble in telling Dave or anyone what he was actually feeling. Talking like this wasnt his forté. "Dave, I didn't want to leave you. It was an accident. Its taken me four years to just get back to you. Dave, I'm sorry I made you feel the way you do. I know you hate me, but-" Dave removed his brothers hand from his shoulder.

"Just shut up and hug me," Dave said before awkwardly hugging Dirk.

"All for one, and one for all, huh?" said Jake cheerfully at the sight of the two. He gathered John, Dirk, Dave and himself in one group hug.

With the sound of laughter echoing across the cavern, the butterflies became scared at the noise. They scattered. They left behind in their place, the Keyhole to the world.

Dave and John separated from the hug and summoned their Keyblades. They aimed their Keyblades. Two beams shot out of the tips. They intertwined as they shot into the Keyhole. It glowed with a bright light. A locking sound before a green gummi block falls to the ground, shining. Dirk picked it up, showing it to Jake.

"Check this out, English," he said. "Gummi block." Jake leaned over Dirk's shoulder to get a look at it.

"But it's sure not hers…" Jake said sadly. Dirk pocketed the gummi before the young gorilla nuzzled up against Dirk. He looked down at her with a suspicious look.

"I think someone has a new admirer," said Jane. Dirk took a few steps backward.

"No, no, no, no! English, help!" said Dirk. John, Dave and Jake laughed as they watched Dirk being chased around by the gorilla.

* * *

In the dark depths of a Grand Chapel, a horned woman stood with three other villains.

"What drew the Heartless to that world?" asked one of the villains.

"The hunter lured them there. It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good," explained the woman. A ghostly figure laughed.

"Yeah, he got chomped instead!" said the figure. A tall, thin man in pointed robes walked out of the shadows, a snake staff in his hand.

"A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless," said the man. "But those boys are a problem. They found one of the Keyholes."

"Fear not. It will take them ages to find the rest," said the woman coolly. With a wave of her hand, an images of John Egbert, Dave Strider, Jake English and Dirk Strider appeared on the table before them. "Besides, they remain blissfully unaware of our other plan."

"Yes, the princesses…" said another one of the villains.

"They are falling into our hands, one by one. Speaking of which…"

Out of the shadows stepped a frightened Alice.

* * *

"The gummi block that came out of that glowing hole…" said John when the boys returned to their repaired ship. "It's not like the others. Wonder what it's used for."

"I dunno. And I built the things," said Dirk with a shrug. "I swear if someone is messing with my techno-"

"Maybe the trolls will know," said Jake, cutting off Dirk.

"Hmm… One of them might. Back to Traverse Town, then?"

"I wanna pilot," Dave said almost instantly. Dirk swiveled around two him.

"Hey, stop it," he said. "We're not starting this again."

"Oh, come on! Do something for little bro. Also known as me."

"I don't care who you are. No."

"Here we go again…" said Jake as the four headed back to Traverse Town.

* * *

 **Author: Three fics in one day! I am on a roll! Woo!**

 **Dirk: Didn't you have the chapter pre-written?**

 **Author: Don't ruin my mood.**

 **Jake: So... Back to Traverse Town, then?**

 **John: I can't wait to see what happens next.**

 **Dave: Yeah, but... This chapter had some parts that were a bit melancholy, don'tcha think?**

 **Author: Wait until the end.**

 **John: What about the end?**

 **Author: Uh... In the next chapter, the gang returns to Traverse Town. Tgey meet a mysterious man and an old friend. They learn plenty of new things about Gummi Ships and Magic and the Wirlds themselves. But will all of it spell out something good? Stay tuned!**


End file.
